A Time of Fortune's Favor: The Prevailing Wind (Volume II)
by confuzed1978
Summary: As Nathan's body responds to the performance enhancers, he collapses during a basketball game. A gentle wind caresses his face while visions of another time dance beneath his eyelids. The prevailing wind will either carry Haley to Nathan's arms or rip the lovers apart. This is the second volume to A Time of Fortune's Favor.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with **_**One Tree Hill**_**. This is the second volume of **_**A Time of Fortune's Favor**_**. If you have decided to continue with my tale, I am grateful. Please read and review. I remain as always, **_**confuzed1978**_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_**Whispers of the past float upon the gentle wind…**_

Falling, fast and never ending, Nathan's body presses thunderously against the floor of the gym. Eyes of blue close and as his eyelashes fan against his cheeks, unexpected visions of Haley materialize before him. Through the darkest tunnel vision of despair, he sees her still. The sounds of the gym and the basketball game fade into stillness. The world around him disengages, the crowd stops, as his heart races irregularly beneath his jersey. The pain erupts from disappointment in himself, but culminated when he pushed his love from his side. His game on the court seemed more intense due to the performance enhancers, but then he collapsed. Clenching in fear against the torment, his heart begs to see her once more.

When he can move, nothing and no one will keep him from Haley ever again. His mind opens as a warm breeze flows solidly against his form despite the heavy air in the gym. Her lovely face swims before him, her sensual lips open to form words, but the only song Nathan can hear contains words written by the wind.

Light swarms and he envisions the pair of them very young, hands clasped together, walking against the wind together. Her hair is long and blows rapturously behind her in a blur of auburn beauty. He feels weak and ineffectual as they struggle together, moving forward, far and away.

Abysmal movement of time slows as fortune reminds Nathan of his inexplicable need to keep Haley near him. Any distance remains too great and painstaking, the force of a wind so wild threatens to rip her from his arms. Holding tight with an iron grasp, their love remains immovable even in the gusts of devastation.

A new love, tested by mistakes and outside forces, often breaks due to the weak bond. The bond between the couple is already more secure than those whom have been married for years. This love has been tested and reborn many times before their souls reunited in Tree Hill.

Nathan falls into a slumber from the effects of the drugs he has taken, his mind falls through time to see another life, in another time, rushing through the winds of the past.

_**5,000 years ago **_

Unger created the world many ages ago, but his vision of the world continued to change. A world so brutal, softened with time. The first people were long forgotten. Change, more even so than in the humans below, forced its way in the heavens. The gods became more arrogant. Unger became less a father and more like a cruel ruler. He no longer used his previous moniker. The only calls or answers that he entertained began with his new name, _Unuus_. He is often distracted and bothers not in the affairs of man at this time. His brothers and sisters entertain themselves with the interactions of the humans below.

The humans are adrift in the winds sent by the gods. There is no purpose except to survive. The wandering tribes have begun settling in various areas around the world. Many times the gods send disaster toward the people for entertainment. The gods are cruel and narcissistic. They have decided to send a sadistic message to the people living below.

A wise man sits on the cliff of the lush land in the aftermath of a violent windstorm. The water tumultuously slams against the rock of the precipice. He sits alone, most of his clan blown away during the tempest. A small group of his people move about helplessly searching for the hope of finding loved ones swept away. Death has come yet again, he laments to Unuus and the other gods.

"Why, Unuus?"

Clouds subside and a majestic voice cracks through the vast open sky.

"Gnaru, your people have not bowed to me in ages. They sacrifice nothing for me or the other gods. Disaster will continue to befall the people below until the gods are appeased. We are justified in our anger."

"O great Unuus, what are we to do?'

Without prompting from the other gods, Unuus has devised a plan for bringing his people back into the habit of worship. The other gods wait to learn of his plan.

"The great storms will cease in your land. Your people will be able to settle in a land of still wind. Your people will flourish when worship of Unuus returns. Worship will be sealed by blood. Unuus will require one virgin sacrifice each year on the longest night of the land. When your people follow my command, untold blessings will fall upon them."

The voice evaporates into the gloom of the sky. Gnaru hears the rushing of the wind and contemplates the burden of setting this covenant with Unuus into motion. A tiny child moves to Gnaru's side and takes his hand.

"I cannot find mother."

The day is short and Gnaru recognizes this day as the shortest of the year. The cold has been upon them for a time and the reckless storm reminds them of the desolation of the coming months, waiting for the warmth to return.

Gnaru looks sadly at the child, he must make the first sacrifice. He picks the small child up into his arms and kisses his plump cheek. He then sails him into the winds. The winds accept the sacrifice and then subside into meekness.

Unuus is pleased as he watches the beginning of a return to his worship. He welcomes the child into the sky.

Gnaru sick with purpose, begins to gather the wandering clan. He tells them of the covenant of Unuus. The clan is frightened by Gnaru's words. They do not believe his words. One man moves forward to punish him for murdering the child.

The lightness in the sky darkens menacingly, the wind speed increases and sweeps across the rocks of the cliff.

The voice that had led Gnaru to killing the child returns. The people look to the heavens as they hear the ominous presence of Unuus.

"Return to me! Listen to the words of Gnaru and I will be appeased!"

The darkness subsides and the small group gathers around Gnaru.

Years fade into the past, as the group of people increase in number. They make their yearly sacrifice. Unuus and the gods are appeased.

One goddess remains separate from the others, she sends the winds when commanded by Unuus, but does not relish the harsh treatment of the people below. She has always preferred the soft winds to punishing ones. Aura secretly sends a soft wind, strong enough to carry the remains of past across the sea to the present.

Under a tree, the roots of this ancient tree spring from the cooled magma of a long ago eruption. The souls of the tethered ones remain entombed. The tree was the first sign of life to return to the ravaged land after the volcano unleashed its wrath upon the land. It is time for love to return to the people of the land.

Aura expels a soft breath onto the leaves of the tree. The limbs of the tree shake as her breath increases. The tree stretches in the wind and the leaves of the tree begin to lose their grip on the branches. Leaves holding a seed of rebirth blow across the water in a whirl, flowing above the winds of the deep sea, until they reach the cliff where the clan commits the sacrifice each year.

The goddess of wind, expels one more soft breath, hoping that her soft winds will elicit a return of love. She holds her breath and sighs as she remembers the devotion and tragic magnificence of the tethered ones.

The seed of the tree from a faraway land buries itself into the earth. Aura sends one more gentle breeze and waits. The gentle breeze whistles through the grass on the cliff. The air seems to call out softly. The song of the wind seems to whisper _always and forever_ while the seed takes root.

The tale of the tethered ones endures even these thousands of years later. Their love, so epic and unending, renews softly and earnestly. Their legend continues with words written by the wind.


	2. A Sacrifice of Temperance

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with One Tree Hill. This is the second volume of **_**A Time of Fortune's Favor.**_** Nathan/Niall and Haley/Haf. Please read and review. I remain as always, **_**confuzed1978.**_

**A Sacrifice of Temperance**

More than a thousand years have passed since Gnaru sealed the covenant and the fate of his people. On the very cliff where the first sacrifice occurred, the tree has grown, though small, very strong. Each year the sacrifices continue to appease the gods. The people of this land are able to stave off punishing storms with their worship of the gods.

The people that live nearby are a clan called the Eiried. The Eiried are an old clan, versed in the sacrificial ritual. They have survived many years without punishing storms.

Branches, stretching through the gentle wind, dangle above the head of the young boy sitting below. He leans against the rough bark and looks out across the ocean and perhaps the universe. Niall reached the age of thirteen during his last name day. His clan now considers him a man.

His eyes are the deepest blue of the ocean. His frame is strong and his height reaches above many of his clan. He closes his eyes as the leaves of the tree flitter around him, tickling his face as they fall to the ground.

The time of year was upon his clan when the leaves float from the branches of the trees. Niall much preferred the warmer seasons when the majestic purple flowers bloomed on the hillside and his tree was alive with color.

Niall considered this little tree on the hill, his and his alone. He has been drawn to this tree since he can remember.

He will begin training during the cold months. Conscripted into the guard of the clan Eiried, he will soon participate in the raiding of nearby clans. The guards of the clan, remain chaste and do not engage in relations with women. It is both an honor to be chosen to train as well as a burden.

Niall's burgeoning sexuality is upon him and he struggles with these feelings. He has been experiencing these feelings for over a year. During his training, his brothers of the guard will teach him how to squash these feelings.

They will teach him about mind over matter and how to focus on protecting the clan. When the time is right and he has proven himself worthy of being a brother of the guard, he will be assigned one of Unuus' chosen.

It was a tragic practice indeed. Each year during the winter solstice, a virgin is sacrificed over the cliff where his tree rests. Niall is not a champion of this sacrificial rite, but when he becomes a brother of the guard, he will abide.

His mood is both pensive and excited for his training to begin. When the last leaf falls from the trees, his apprenticeship commences. He will truly no longer be a boy of the clan. He knows that there is no return to innocence.

His tree seems to sense his melancholy as the branches lower toward his seated frame. The branches fold in a mock embrace around his form. This is the last summer of his boyhood. By the sting of winter, he will be a brother of the guard, a man grown when summer rounds his world once more.

When the day fades into dark, he leaves his tree and walks under the light of the stars. He returns to his clan at the bottom of the hill. He walks into his home made of the stone rolled from the surrounding hills.

His father greets him distractedly with a nod.

His father is grizzled. He was once strong and virile. He has become a husk of himself over the last few years. His father had once been a brother of the guard, but disgraced himself when he planted Niall into the belly of his mother.

Denyll had lived a beautiful life with his child and the love of his life for three blissful years. Then she died. She had fallen ill with fever and perished in their stone abode during the cold months. He barely spoke to his child and only performed the rudimentary tasks of being a parent. Niall soon learned how to take care of himself.

Since he became old enough to understand the whispers of his clansmen, he has been embarrassed by his father's dishonor. He looked to the elite group of brothers. One day, the clan will look at him with reverence instead of pity. He will avenge his family's honor and take his place among the guard.

He will be no herder of livestock. He will live as a true Eiried protector.

Niall pulls his sleeping clothes around him and lies by the warmth of the fire. It would be a long season of cold and Niall will wait for summer to return.

Somewhere near and yet still in the distance, a young girl lies at the hearth of a stone cottage. She is small and chilled even near the fire. The nights grow brisk.

Haf has reached her twelfth year. She has had her first courses and her clan views her as a young woman. She is not looking forward to the cold months ahead.

The slight girl is responsible for herself and the old woman that raised her. Haf lost both of her parents. Her mother died during her own birth. Her father was killed during a raid. The healing woman of the tribe, Gracil, had no children of her own and welcomed Haf onto her home.

Gracil cared for the orphan girl. She taught her how to care for herself, cook, tend to the sick, and countless other important lessons.

Unfortunately, Gracil was becoming frail and feared that she may not last the winter. She was concerned that her charge would be misused by men. The girl was developing into a beauty and soon the clansmen would begin to notice her. She hoped that she could find a way to ensure Haf's safety well after she passed

Haf is a good girl and does all the things that Gracil is no longer able to do. Gracil watches her girl fall into sleep, the firelight dances through the beautiful auburn of her long wavy hair. She asks Unnus for his blessing. A cool breeze causes a shiver in old Gracil and she notices that the breeze lifts Haf's hair.

The small family goes to sleep in their small stone cottage.

Niall began his training a few months before. The cold months were hard and the guard trained everyday no matter what weather.

His body was always sore. The physical training was rigorous. He learned how to shoot a bow. The brotherhood also taught him how to meditate and practice settling his mind when any intense feeling threatens to overwhelm him.

At night, when the day's training is completed, the brotherhood return to the stone building for a night's sleep. The training continues even before sleep.

"What is the first rule of the brotherhood, Niall?" an older brother asks.

"The Brotherhood protects the clan before himself," Niall answers.

"And whom does a brother call family?" the older brother, Coneal, presses further.

"A brother's only family is his other brothers. Once a brother joins the guard, he leaves his natural born family for his brothers."

"You have been listening, Niall. You are a good recruit. I see a strong and able brother. Your training will continue and when it is time, you will take your oath," Coneal says.

Niall is pleased with his brother's words as he falls into an exhausted slumber. He does not rest well for the visions that he sees in his sleep. He attended his first sacrifice this year.

_The girl is beautiful and nude, her nipples stand hard in the cold. Her guard walks with her to the cliff. Her body has been prepared for the sacrifice. Her guard is responsible for tending to her body. The guard takes care of his charge in all ways from the time she comes into his care until she is given to Unuus. A sacrifice, must be devoid of hair on her body parts. Niall feels a stir in his loins as he has never seen such a beautiful naked women. She has a scared look on her face, but her guard's face is stone. The guard takes a hold of the girl and ties her arms. She begins to struggle, nature is telling her to fight. She is screaming as the guard tosses her into the winds. The noises stop as her body hits the rock of the cliff and lands with a violent splash into the sea. _

It has been a few months, but Niall can still hear her screams in the night.

On the longest night of the year, the sacrifice begins. For three days before the ritual, the clan feast and keep a bonfire lit on the cusp of the cliff where the yearly sacrifice occurs.

The Eiried sacrifice only women as the men are a means to protect the clan. The female must be healthy and well-formed. Unuus requires a perfect sacrifice.

It is very difficult to maintain a girl's virginity in the tribe; therefore, prospective sacrifices are given to a member of the brotherhood to protect her chasteness. The brothers take an oath of celibacy.

The family members of the unlucky girl feel that it is a privilege to give their daughters to Unuus. Most times, a true member of the clan is not sacrificed. The brotherhood often raids and brings young girls back to the clan for this sole purpose.

The girls are checked for an intact barrier and given into the protection of a brother.

The Eiried are an industrious people. They have iron and metal works which they fashion into weapons and jewelry. They have even learned how to fashion an early type of chainmail with bronze and gold. The guard are adept at blacksmithing and make items for battle and protecting their clan.

Niall continued to be a stellar recruit for the next few years. His body becomes strong and muscular from the daily training. He is now tall. His face is handsome. His form is fine. He reached an age of eighteen this year. The brothers keep their hair short to the head and keep their faces clean of hair. He has completed his novice training with the brotherhood. Tomorrow, he becomes a brother.

Niall and one other novice, named Loane are working on forging weapons. Niall prefers to fight with a sword, but also likes to wield an axe. He has made his linked chains for his chest to deflect arrows.

"Tomorrow, we are truly brothers," Loane says to his friend.

Niall and Loane have worked together for the last five years in preparation to join the guard. There is no one in the world that Niall trusts more than Loane.

Niall pushes the iron into the hot coals and begins to hammer and craft the metal into a sword.

The night falls and Niall lies on his strong back looking up at the light in the darkness. He thinks of his father and his betrayal of the brotherhood. He promises himself to always be a brother and to never let anyone stand in his way of honor.

The next day, Niall and Loane stand before the brotherhood. The brotherhood stands united, numbering about twenty. The Champion of the guard is the most elite member. It is the brother whom had seen promise in Niall as a young boy. Coneal, highest of the guard, the Champion of the Eiried steps forward and motions the two boys to move to him.

Niall and Loane step before the Champion. Coneal nods his head and the initiates begin to recite the oath of the brotherhood.

"I leave all behind to join my brothers. I will protect the clan with my body and my life. I walk alone with only my brothers by my side. I will remain chaste and honorable in this life. With this I thee vow," the initiates complete the oath.

Another brother, steps forward with a long thin piece of metal. He dips it into the hot coals and swiftly pushes it through Niall's left nipple. A piece of bronze is looped through the hole and bent into a hoop. The pain is searing in the sensitive spot, but Niall remains still and unflinching as he is marked as a brother.

The action is repeated with Loane. The two new brothers kneel before Coneal.

"You are now bound by bronze. A circle never to end and a bind never to break. Stand and be welcomed by your brothers," Coneal proclaims.

They are embraced by fellow guards.

In the near distance, the village of the Noanild, Haf is desperately trying to care for the only mother that she has ever known. Gracil is feverish and coughing. She is well past the age of most of the clan.

Haf is versed in the healing herbs, but there is no relief for Gracil. Haf knows that her time is upon her.

Gracil wakes for a moment and Haf leans her head close to hers so that she can hear the feverish whisper.

"I see…a bronze circle. Follow the circle, it will save you," Gracil mutters as her eyes close for the last time.

Haf cries for a time and then sets to prepare her mother's body for burial.

A few days later, Eifar, a clansman whom Haf has never felt comfortable around, steps forward to petition the leader of the clan to claim her as his own.

No one else in the clan will speak for her. No other clansman would dare make Eifar angry no matter how lovely Haf happens to be.

Her form is small, but swells in all of the spots where a woman should. Her face is fair and a man finds himself blinded by the brown sparkle of her eyes. Her hair is long and falls in waves of auburn to her waist.

"I am a healer. I can be a great help to the clan. I do not need to be bound to anyone," Haf speaks on her own behalf.

"Nonsense! A woman needs a protector. Eifar shall be yours," Ingmar, the leader of the Noanild clan, decides.

"So it shall be," Haf replies as she recoils at the sight of Eifar licking his lips.

Haf makes a difficult decision that night. She will leave the safety of the clan as soon as she can. She will not bind herself to Eifar. He is an animal. She has heard some talks from women whom he has brutalized. Mostly, she hears the whispers that he cannot get hard and that is why he punishes the women.

The next night, she prepares for her escape. She leaves the safety of her cottage, but Eifar is watching. He follows her and he is upon her before she hears him. He grabs her roughly.

"I will have you. I brand you this night," Eifar threatens.

He rips the cloth from her body and is pleased to see her ample breasts bounce before him. His sour breath makes her stomach lurch as he kisses her face. He pushes her to the ground and tries to enter her. He remains soft and frustrated.

Haf struggles against him and he slaps her. Her face stings as he slaps her again. He balls his fists and beats her face.

Meanwhile, the guard are traveling through the area and are about to raid the village of the Noanild. Before Niall reaches the village, he hears noises in the nearby bushes so he goes to investigate. He motions for his brothers to move forward without him.

He moves toward the noise and comes upon a large stocky man pummeling a small girl. He moves to the offensive man and drags him off of Haf.

He removes his sword from his side and holds it towards the man. Niall is honorable and would not kill a man with his back turned. Eifar's sword is at his side and he raises it in defense.

The men begin to collide iron upon iron. Niall has been trained well and though Eifar is strong, he is no match for the skilled guardsman.

Niall quickly plunges the sword into the man's side and pulls it out as blood gushes. Eifar knows that he is done and lies on the ground to bleed.

Niall hears his brothers returning to the area from whence they came. He looks at the form of the small naked girl and picks her up and slings her over his shoulder. He moves quickly to catch up with his brethren.

Haf had passed out from pain and wakes for a moment to see the ground rushing underneath her. She is being carried, but does not know by whom and promptly passes out again.

Niall and his brothers return to their village and he sees that a few other girls have been taken.

"Yours looks like she is dead. She has been poorly treated," Loane says.

"I do not think she will be a candidate. A man was forcing himself on her when I happened upon them. She was being beaten viciously," Niall replies.

He lies her carefully on the ground. He sees her face is beginning to swell considerably. He cannot tell what she looks like, but he can see the beauty of her body. His manhood jerks in his loincloth. He adjusts it as his brothers had showed him. He pulls the cloth tightly so that it hurts his member. It is an old trick to distract your body from passionate feelings.

The group of girls are scared as they are taken to be examined. Niall carries the unconscious girl to the area where they will be checked to see if they still have their maidenheads.

Her naked form presses against his chest and he shakes his head. Some of the women struggle and need to be held so that the elder can inspect their bodies.

The ones that are not virgins are made into slaves. The virgins are assigned a protector.

The elder motions him forward and he lies the girl at his feet. Her legs are pushed apart as the elder pushes his hand forward to touch her womanhood. He places a hand on her slightly rounded stomach and the other hand disappears between her pretty thighs.

He nods his head to Niall, "She is yours to protect. Take her, guard of the Eiried."

Niall is surprised as he was sure that the girl would not be untouched. He looks to Coneal.

"You have been trained and know what you will need to do. Take her to the empty cottage away from the clan. This one needs much care. Remember, your hands are the only ones to touch her from now until her death," Corneal reminds Niall.

Niall take her to an empty lodge on the edge of the village. He lies her on the dirt of the floor and goes to collect the items that he will need. He ties her before he goes in case she wakes and tries to run away.

He returns with a mat, cloths, and herbs to help the healing of her face to begin. He sees that her lip is split. He also brought a bowl of water and a cloth. He cleanses her face and her body. His hand brushes against the soft swell of her breast and he feels a tingle move along his body. He pulls his loincloth tighter and grunts in pain.

He cleans between her legs and notices that she has a small amount of brownish red hair at the apex between those pretty thighs. He will take care of some of his duties tomorrow. Perhaps, she will be awake by then.

He moves next to her pulling her body against his and drapes his arm across her. Niall again feels a stir in his loins. He does not think that he will ever sleep soundly again.

Aura breaths a soft sigh. She is elated to see the tethered ones together again. She hopes that their fate will be more fortunate in this lifetime.

Haf feels a hard and unrelenting presence next to her. She tries to shift and open her eyes. Her head is aching and one of her eyes is swelled shut. She is scared to awake, naked with a large hand clamped around her.

"I am your protector. You are safe. I will remove my hands. Do you promise not to try to run?" Niall asks.

Haf nods her head slowly. He lets her go and she scrambles to her feet preparing to dart out the door regardless of her nudity. She quickly realizes s that she is tied by her waist. The rope leads to the large hands of her captor.

She looks at him sitting on the mat. The man is more muscular than the stout men of her clan. His hair is dark and cut very short to his head. His eyes are a fathomless blue set in a sculpted face. He is all man.

Her eyes move to his strong neck to his solid chest and gasps as she sees the bronze circle pierced through his nipple. She remembers the words of Gracil.

"May I have some clothes, before or after you violate me?" Haf boldly asks.

"I am a brother of the Eiried guard. Your virtue is safe."

She had heard of the tales of the Eiried. She knew the brothers remained virgins their whole lives dedicated to the protection of their clan. She also heard of the virgin sacrificial rite to appease Unuus and the other gods. She knew she was in more danger than when she was with Eifar.

Her eyes move down his body to his taut perfect stomach. He wore a loin cloth in the heat. She could see his large bulge. His thighs are powerful and his calf muscles defined.

"You must be fitted. Come," he orders.

She says nothing as he pulls her by the rope around her waist. She is shamed as he leads her amongst the clan, bare for all to see.

They move to the area where the clan makes weapons and chains. She closes her eye and prays that she is not to be branded in some way. Niall move forward and places intricate cuffs of copper around her delicate ankles and wrists.

The metal feels cool against her skin. A linked chain is placed through the enclosure of the wrists and he pulls them together. He leads her to a small creek where he instructs her to clean herself. He moves the chain from her wrists and attaches it to her ankle.

He tries to keep his gaze from her sexy form as she bathes. He has provided cleansing materials so that she can clean her hair as well.

The sound of the water moving proves too hypnotic and his eyes reach her form. Her backside is turned toward him as she kneels in the water. The sunlight highlights each rivulet of water as it travels down her body. He jerks his loincloth tighter and turns his head.

A few weeks have passed and the two continue in silence. Her face has completely healed by this time. Niall spends a lot of time looking at her when she does not know he is looking.

He had given her cloth to tie about her body, mostly for his sanity. His mind knew what she looked like underneath. Everywhere he went, she remained with him.

Soon, Coneal pays him a visit at the secluded cottage.

"How is the process going?" Coneal asked.

"Truth be told, brother. I have not begun," Niall answered ashamed.

"Well, you must begin. This one will not be chosen this year. She will be with you for a while, but still you must prepare her body. You are one of the best of the guard, Niall. You never shirk your duty."

Niall nodded as Coneal left the cottage. Haf wondered what was in store for her,

Niall chained her to the wall and left the cottage. He returned with a small sharp blade and a bowl of water.

He said nothing as he chained her spread-eagled on the floor. She was scared and braced herself for what was to come.

He removed the cloth from her body. Her mounds provocatively split so that he can see the treasure between the folds. Her nubbin is small and delicate as he washes between her legs. He uses a substance on her vagina. Haf is experiencing some tingling and clenches her body. She feels a scrap against the lips of her pussy and realizes that he is denuding her mounds.

He uses his finger to run along the skin looking for errant hairs. He dries her with a cloth and checks for hair once more. His finger slips between the lips and he feels wetness. Curiosity makes him slip his finger toward her hole. She gasps as he slips the digit inside of her.

He cannot believe how velvety and tight she is inside. She is feeling a tingling sensation that she has never felt before. Her body feels tight as he begins to move his finger in and out of her body. She feels the tightness rise then she achieves release. Her body shudders under his hands.

Niall feels his cock twitch in hardness. He removes his hand from her body. He reaches for his loincloth.

Haf waits for him to break his vow and plunge himself into her. He instead pulls his loincloth as tight as possible to hurt his cock. Haf feels his pain as he jerks the cloth tight between his legs.

Niall finishes cleaning her body, unfastens her chains and throws clothing her way.

"You must remain clothed around me. I will not break my vow," Niall tells Haf.

Haf pulls the cloth around her body. Her doe eyes are glassy with passion. Auburn waves tumble messily around her. Niall has never seen a woman more beautiful than she. He is embarrassed of his body's response and his inability to keep his fingers out of her delightful womanhood.

The days begin to float away from Haf. She watches the man in secret, as much as he watches her. She is chained and bound while he completes his daily exercise. She watches his fine form run, bend, and practice fighting maneuvers. She has never seen such a muscular and perfect specimen of a man. He has rarely touched her since the first time he shaved her mounds.

Each week he orders her to remove her clothing so that he can shave her pussy. She no longer needs to be chained. She lies on the ground with her thighs spread wide hoping that his hand will fall between her thighs like the first time.

He now only chains her when he needs to leave the cottage. This is the alone time he needs when he removes his loincloth, washes and attends to his own body.

Haf often wonders what Niall's member looks like. She has seen many men nude, but is certain that Niall's bulge will overshadow all the previous cocks that she has seen.

At night they sleep next to one another without touching, both longing to close the gap between them. Haf has taken to letting her breasts fall out of the clothing or letting the clothing rise until her bottom half is uncovered. She feigns sleep as Niall moves to cover her lovely form.

Haf finds the man intriguing and exasperating. She knows that she must run away at the first chance that she gets, but she longs to stay and learn everything she can about this strong man.

Niall does not know how he will be able to let this woman fly over the edge of the cliff when the clan chooses her. It has been a few months and he is growing more attached to her sweetness. His body remains in constant arousal. He can only pull his loincloth so tight and meditate so much.

One afternoon when he is practicing his fighting stances, he sees her watching him out of the corner of his eye. She is lying on the sweet grass with her hand under her chin. The copper of her wrist cuffs glint in the sun and catch the auburn of her hair in a lovely way.

His stomach tightens as she rises from the ground and begins mimicking his movements.

"If you had someone to teach you these moves in the past, you would not have fallen victim to that odious man that attempted to harm you," Niall says as he walks to her chained form.

"What use is it to learn? I am doomed. I am waiting for my life to end at this point," Haf replies.

"It is in the hands of Unuus. Mayhap he has other plans for you. I do not know. I only know my duty," he says.

For the first time, since becoming his captive, she asks him about the ritual.

He retells the story of the first sacrifice. He tells her of the preceding sacrifices and how the worship had quelled the storms that had once plagued the land. He speaks of the relentless storm that occurred eighteen years ago.

"You are eighteen? Are you not?" she asks.

"Yes. That was the year a babe was born to the chosen sacrifice. Her protector chose to slake his physical need instead of keeping his vow."

"He must have loved her very much," Haf answers, with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Love does not exist for a brother. The guard was shamed, shunned for his indiscretion. An act of pure selfishness, he vowed to uphold the laws of the guard and was not true to them."

"Still, I hope he and his love lived happily with their child."

"No, for their act of treason against Unuus, Aura sent a storm that year and killed over half of our clan. The woman died a few years later. The man remained broken, no real father to his son. No woman is worth that kind of loss."

"He had a few happy years…it seems?"

"He had three years in an illusion of happiness, followed by fifteen years of misery. I say it again, there is no love for the guard. We devote our lives to the clan. I will follow my vow," Niall states woodenly.

From above, the interaction between the couple has sparked interest in the gods. Unuus recognizes the faces of the couple. The gods whisper amongst themselves.

"Dear Unuus, our tethered ones have returned. Why is Niall so withdrawn?" Aura asks quietly, and then continues, "He still has a fire for her. What shall he do when he must sacrifice her for your glory?"

Aura's question does not have the desired effect. The gods immediately chatter and begin placing bets on the outcome of the story below. She is disappointed in her brothers and sisters, but keeps her opinion to herself.

Unuus remains silent, his attention below.

"Come, little one, I shall show you where the sacrifice takes place."

Niall pulls her by her chain and walks through the softly blowing grass to an incline. She is silent until she sees a beautiful lone tree on the crest of the cliff.

"I feel as if I have always known this tree."

Niall turns to look at her. He removes the chain. He does not say anything as he holds his hand out to her. She places her tiny hand in his large one. They begin walking up the hill with a sweet breeze at their backs.


	3. A Song of Heartfelt Duty

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with **_**One Tree Hill**_**. This is the second volume of **_**A Time of Fortune's Favor.**_** Nathan/Niall and Haley/Haf. Loane/Lucas and Bruele/Brooke. If you are in fact following this story...so sorry for the delay. Thanks to **_**southernbangel**_** and **_**othfangirl**_** for the reviews. Please read and review. I remain as always, **_**confuzed1978.**_

* * *

><p><strong>A Song of Heartfelt Duty<strong>

Haf continues to train by Niall's side. His heart beats with trepidation, but each day the rhythm seems to call the name of his charge. The copper encircling her limbs have not been used for a long time. Niall no longer chains the girl. Haf no longer thinks of running from the village of the Eiried.

She often looks at the circle of copper around her limbs as well as the loop in Niall's nipple when he is not aware. She remembers the words of her adopted mother. She will follow the circle. Her heart tells her that Unuus has plans for her and Niall.

Love comes not softly for the tethered ones. It crashes and forces until the pair can no longer deny the steel attraction. A love so unusual, it knows not the bounds of time. Haf waits for Niall to dare to grasp a small piece of happiness with her.

Niall finds the time spent with Haf both exhilarating and torturous. He longs to learn everything about this girl. They are left alone for most of the time in the small cottage. Sometimes his brothers or other members of his clan come to visit.

Loane, his closest brother, visits with his charge from time to time. Loane's charge is quite lovely and well formed. She is petite with shiny dark brown hair. She has hazel eyes with a sparkle of impishness in them.

She follows Loane into the cottage and says nothing as he instructs her to sit on the mat by the small fire. Haf would not have thought twice about this occurrence except that today the girl was completely naked, led by the chain in Loane's hand.

Her body was a golden hue. She was small everywhere. Her breasts are small with pert tight nipples, quite lovely. Haf did not understand the tingling that began between her legs. The girl's name was Bruele.

Bruele sat seductively on the floor of the cottage and tucked her legs on her side. Her small breasts were perched as if on a platter. Her gaze met Loane's and smoldered as a small pink tongue flicked against her pretty lips. Her teeth gathered her bottom lip.

Loane chained her to the wall.

"Brother, will you walk with me?"

Niall rises to follow his brother.

"You forget to chain her?"

Niall nods absently and chains Haf to the wall.

Haf cannot keep her eyes from looking at this bold girl. She is naked, but not afraid.

"Your eyes will tire," Bruele says as a crooked smile reveals white even teeth and dimples.

"Forgiveness…you must be cold," Haf replies and attempts to hand a covering to Bruele. Bruele holds up a hand in refusal.

"He cannot see me if I am covered. He thinks this is his choice, but I know my body's effect on his."

While the charges remain inside the abode, the brothers talk where the girls cannot hear them.

"I am going mad, brother. She shreds her clothes, touches herself in front of me, rubs against me any chance she has. Madness will soon overtake me!"

Niall silently agrees with his brother and relays his trials with Haf. Through comparison with Loane's situation, Niall realizes that his connection with Haf is more than carnal. He feels that he knows her better than anyone. He aches to hold her and to know her thoughts. Loane lusts for Bruele, but does not feel this incendiary need to hold her body as well as her heart like Niall experiences with Haf. He decides that it is better to keep these feelings to himself.

"I too am struggling with my duties. Perhaps we should consult Coneal?" Niall suggests.

"Coneal is patrolling the borders, but will return soon. I think that you are right, brother."

Niall and Loane turn and return to the cottage. Loan motions for Bruele to rise. She turns her body leisurely and spreads her legs so that the men see her small little package of unknown delight between her legs.

Loane takes her chain and turns to his brother.

"Coneal returns not soon enough," Loane says.

Niall nods. He looks at Haf as the two leave the cottage. Bruele catches Haf's eye and winks. Loane pulls her chain and she stumbles a little.

Haf's face is flushed and her eyes will not seek his. His heart beats loudly as he sits beside her. His large hand extends to her cheek. His hand slides down her soft face and holds her chin. He tilts her face and leans forward to kiss her cheek.

The heat from between her legs has increased, rising with each flicker of the flame. Her large brown eyes seek his clear blue. She kisses his cheek in return. Her hand touches his chest and she can feel the heat underneath.

She kisses his face again, more closely to his lips. Niall's body has hardened completely. Her scent is clean and reminds him of the smell of the wind as it glides through the branches of his tree. He closes his eyes and turns his head slightly to capture her lips.

Niall has never kissed a woman. Her lips feel soft and full. His hands move to her long hair and he pulls his fingers through her tresses. Her mouth opens slightly and she runs her tongue along his bottom lip. His lips open, his tongue meets hers and glides across hers.

Her hands run up his muscled arms and to his back. They are now lying next to one another on the hard floor which feels quite soft in comparison to his cock.

He starts to push away from her. He reaches to pull his loin cloth tighter. Haf has witnessed Niall complete this act many times over the past months. She quickly moves to him and places her hand over his. She kisses his chest and runs her hands down his back to his buttocks. Niall expels a breath and throws his head back as she releases his cock from its tight binding.

Haf feels his hardness and is surprised by the largeness of his member. She has seen men naked while helping Gracil with healing. She has never seen such size. Her hand looks tiny in comparison. Niall feels the air leave his body and the heat rises between the pair.

His body is growing slick with sweat and he longs to see her flesh. He rips the cloth from her body and pushes her to the sleeping mats. His clothing is removed in a furious fashion.

Their lips meet in frenzy as his hands search her body as if it is a new land. Her nipples are pebbled into hard little stones. He moves his hand between her soft thighs and his finger dips between the fold into the delightful wetness.

Haf moans sweetly and opens her thighs wider. He moves to cover her sweet body with his. She feels his hard cock brush against her thigh. His mind is clouded by passion. He does not hear the footsteps approach.

"I see. I may have arrived too late. Perhaps, so tasty a morsel is too much even for one as noble and dutiful as you, brother."

Niall hears the voice of his brother Coneal behind him. Shame fills him.

"I have not broken my vow, but I surely will. I am not strong like you, brother," Niall moves from Haf.

Her face is flushed and her legs remain parted. She quickly closes them and tries to cover her lush body from Coneal's eyes.

"She is a temptress for sure. Gather your senses and bring her as she is to our quarters," Coneal commands and leaves the cottage.

Haf is frightened as Niall clothes himself quickly and attaches the chain to her wrists and leads her to the brothers. He has not been to the quarters since receiving his charge. As he enters the large quarters, his brothers are gathered and watch as he leads Haf in her nude glory by the chains.

"Hand the chains over," Coneal orders.

Niall is not ready to give Haf up, a battle begins between love and duty. Still, he hands the chains to Hadlin. His body stiffens as she is chained to the wall, arms above her and legs spread wide and shackled. Her breasts are heaving and her face is flushed and scared. An older brother steps forward and kneels between her legs.

Niall feels his body tense and starts to move forward. Loane places a steady hand on his brother's shoulder. Haf's face is frightened as the old man places a finger near her woman's entrance. His finger enters her.

"She is intact," he states as he pulls his finger out of her slick hole.

Niall is angry at the hands touching is charge.

"Good, brother, I am happy that you have not yet followed the path of Denyll. You shall continue to have your charge with you. She seems to be your greatest challenge. Bring them in," Coneal nods to the other brothers.

"A brother should remain chaste and you have done far better than any of the other brothers. You remain a virgin still. Tonight, our guests will show you how to remain chaste, but still achieve release."

Niall continues to look at Haf as slave women enter the quarters. Haf watches as many naked women enter and move towards the brothers. One moves to Niall and pulls him to Haf. He walks with eyes only for his charge.

The slave motions for Niall to sit at Haf's feet. The girl is tall and slender with long blonde hair. Her body is pale and beautiful. She moves to Haf and kisses her on the lips. Haf turns her head and the blonde kisses down her neck to her belly and then between her legs. Her tongue dips between the folds. Her thumb begins to rub the button between Haf's legs. Haf is beginning to moan. The slave girl uses Haf's wetness to enter her anus with her finger. Haf gasps at the unexpected violation, but moans as the slave moves her finger in and out while still playing with her clit.

Around the quarters, the brothers are engaged in an orgy. There are cocks in every orifice of the slave girls. Niall is confused as he has followed his duty and the rules of the brotherhood, but apparently he and Loane were the only ones.

The blonde removes her hand and moves to Niall, she puts her finger in his mouth and he tastes the sweet juice of Haf on her hand.

He stands and moves to Haf and kisses her soundly on the mouth. He whispers into her ear.

"I am sorry for this embarrassment."

Her eyes roll back in her head as he kisses her neck. Behind him the blonde has pushed his breeches to the floor. He unhooks Haf from the chains on the wall.

He lays her on the ground and his eyes drink in her beauty. The blonde places her mouth on Niall's hard penis and then motions for Haf to do the same. The blonde instructs Haf how to pleasure Niall with her mouth. She also shows her how to use her hand on him.

"You may take her back to your cottage. Only you may touch her, use her for your pleasure, but leave her intact. You are a loyal brother and I know that you will not shirk your duty," Coneal says as a plump slave rubs his dick between her gigantic tits.

Niall lifts his prize and carries her back to the small cottage. His heart is full, but heavy as he holds her lush body against his chest.

Haf feels wanton as her breasts bounce in the cool air of the night. She is not surprised to see the duplicity of the brotherhood for she knows that it is the nature of man. She presses her cheek against the hard chest of her protector, feeling safe in the knowledge that this man is different. Her heart tells her that his strength will save her from sacrifice.

Niall moves to the doorway of their cottage and kisses down her body. Hungrily and with intent, he takes her nipple between his teeth and lightly teases each peak. He kisses down to her belly and then between her legs.

She cries our as his mouth finds the tight little bud and tweaks it with his tongue and uses his teeth slightly against it. He pushes his finger into her opening as he coaxes her bud. He sighs as he is careful not to press too far into her. He licks the skin between her woman's opening and her anus. Haf is breathless.

Her body tenses and releases in waves of convulsions. Niall is so hard that his dick feels like it is tearing out of his skin.

He moves over her body. He looks at her breasts. He has been dreaming of them since he first saw her. He has had naughty dreams of rubbing his cock between them.

He gathers them together and presses them around his hard cock. He pumps between them slick with sweat until his cock spews creamy white across her neck. Haf is still feeling the aftershocks of her release. She feels cold as his body moves from hers. He leaves and returns with water and cleanses her body of his semen.

"I am sorry for losing myself. It will not happen again. My brothers may not truly follow the oath, but I shall."

He motions for her to cover herself, but she ignores him. He lies down on the sleeping clothes and Haf moves to him and presses her naked body against his form with her cheek on his chest. Niall sighs and places his arm around her as she falls into sleep.

His mind is disturbed and sleep evades him.

"Unuus, what am I to do?"

Unuus hears the call of Niall. His attention has been captured. Aura sighs and a sweet wind ruffles through the grass outside the cottage.

Unuus remembers the trials of the tethered ones so long ago. He had been known to the people by another name at that time. His heart had hardened against the people with time. He turned his attentions elsewhere for many moons. He remembered the love of the couple that had perished in the fire. It had been an age since the gods had true inspiration from the people below. The gods had been entranced by the greed and selfishness of people.

Unuus in an attempt to return the heavens and his people into proper order had devised the order of sacrifice. His true intent had been for his people to make the ultimate sacrifice for one another and not for him. He has been disappointed time and time again. He remembered when Denyll, Niall's father had defied the sacrificial rite and impregnated his charge.

Sadly, Denyll had never truly loved the young girl. Unuus had commanded Aura to send the violent storm that year.

Aura had attempted to change his mind, but Unuus knew the hearts of men. He measured the soul of the man and lust had motivated Denyll. He longed for a true and everlasting love that he witnessed so many years before. Denyll grieved when she died, but more for the loss of his brotherhood than the loss of the mother of his child.

The winds started slow, whirling and circling the homes of the people below. Aura held back her wrath until Unuus demanded the unleashing of the wild winds. Aura's tears produced the rain that mixed and twirled in the punishing winds. Unuus had been sure that this would be the year that his people would defy the sacrifice.

He was disappointed in his people once more. Again, his people failed his test. Denyll had not followed the code of the brotherhood and placed his lust above the needs of others. Perhaps, the reincarnation of the tethered ones would produce a true return of love, honor, and true sacrifice.

Unuus waits above in the heavens with hope in his hardened heart.

Down in the small cottage near the edge of the Eiried clan, Niall fought against his attraction and growing love for his charge. Haf did not fight the love which fell from her heart like dew drops onto waiting blades of grass.

Her love flowed from her body like the notes of the most beautiful song. Her tongue vibrated and her throat hummed with the thought of one day finding a way to make Niall love her. Her voice was seductive and lovely and the notes tumbled from her lips in harmonious tones.

Haf sang in the absence of Niall. She would often sing soulfully and in earnest for him to return her love. Such was the incantation that her music seemed a prayer. No one had ever heard Haf sing and she kept this gift to herself for her seventeen years.

Niall had been diligent about keeping himself chaste since the heated encounter after the orgy in the hall of the brothers. Haf sought his touch at every opportunity, but was often rebuked. When the lust became too much for Niall to bear, he left the cottage. In these times of struggle, Haf would sing. She did not know that Niall heard her songs many months ago.

Niall's ears sought the sound of her song. When he gathered control of his senses, his lust abated with his hand, he would near the cottage and wait for the sound of her voice. Her words were always filled with longing and unbridled love. He did not understand how she could love him when his whole purpose was to ensure her demise to appease Unuus. His ears focus on her words today.

_Wild wind blows fortune to embrace me,_

_Forcing fate to choose a path to forever be,_

_Two hearts strong, beat in harmony together,_

_Bound by chains, their fates always tethered,_

_Send him to me and I will follow him always,_

_Until night consumes the final fading of the days,_

_Always and forever, riding on the tail of the wind,_

_Make me whole, wishing for his heart to bend,_

_To hold me close, accept the love from my heart,_

_Long after this life, suns fading in the sky, never to part…_

_Always and Forever….Always…and…Forever…._

His heart was firmly placed in her tiny hands. She just had no knowledge of the hold she had over him. The wind carries the beautiful words of her song to the crest of the precipice of the cliff. The notes whisper through the leaves of the tree.

Niall closes his eyes and asks Unuus for guidance.

Loane has continued to have issues with his charge. Bruele sought to destroy his grip on his duty. They have engaged in amorous encounters to slake his lust. Bruele is satisfied as well during their acts. Both feel that paradise is within their reach, but Loane has remained steadfast in his attempt to fulfill his duty. Her maidenhead remains intact.

Bruele is an innately sexually being. She is proud and arrogant. She knows how her nakedness affects Loane. She uses her mouth on him and plays with her inviting snatch. Loane feels like a madman. He prays for guidance and deliverance.

Loane reaches his breaking point during one of Bruele's sessions. Bruele has fallen into deep love with Loane and she craves every part of him. She no longer wants to defy the sacrifice. Her only focus is to make Loane return her love.

Bruele softly brushes his cheek and he captures her hand in his against his face. He brings her palm to his mouth and sweetly kisses her palm. Her eyes are full of moisture as she recognizes the love reflected back from her blonde haired protector.

Loane turns his body towards her and brings his lips to capture hers. An innocent kiss devoid of all the debaucheries of the past. Loane slides his already nude body against her slight and firm one. She parts her legs and he enters her with a wary slide. He reaches her tight barrier and pushes his way through. Bruele cries out, not in pain, but with joy.

Loane withdraws from her body and sees the crimson vestige. Loane no longer feels the weight of the brotherhood. He pulls the slight girl into his arms.

For the coming weeks, Bruele and Loane make love with abandon and every chance that they can. Loane knows that he cannot keep their secret forever and decides to share his problem with Niall.

"Brother, I have forsaken my vow."

Niall looks at him with a raised brow.

"Bruele is no longer pure nor am I. I tell the brotherhood tomorrow," Loane supplies.

"I too know your struggle. I am bound by duty to follow the law of the brothers, but my heart tells me to keep her safe from all."

A rustle from the surrounding foliage surprises the brothers. From the leaves steps Denyll. He is decrepit and life worn.

"Trust not the brotherhood," Denyll begins.

"Old man, you are an embarrassment to the brothers and to me. You know nothing of duty or of honor," Niall counters angrily.

"You know nothing, boy. It was not fever that took your mother from us. The brotherhood doles out their own form of justice. Yes, I wronged the clan. I love your mother. I did not know the evilness of the brothers. They waited until you were weaned from your mother's breast and then they took her from me."

"You make yourself look like a victim, old man. Come, brother, we will consult the others," Niall says as he pushes past Denyll.

Denyll falls to the ground.

"I swear to Unuus that I tell the truth. The brothers will be proven false."

"I have never seen the old man spark with anything. He sounds earnest, Niall. Mayhap we should quietly inquire?"

Niall nods. He remembers the debauchery of the orgy. He saw that the other brothers did not follow the path of duty and honor always. Perhaps, his old man had faltered from the path and was punished for not being able to sacrifice Niall's mother.

"Go to Bruele. I shall speak to Coneal. I intend to find out the course of the past before we learn the path we must take," Niall says.

Loane returns to the cottage where his lover waits. Niall starts walking to the private quarters of Coneal.

As he approaches the cottage, he hears the voices of Coneal and another brother.

"We only have two virgins left for the sacrifice. They have all been deflowered except Loane and Niall's charges. Do you think that at least one of them will remain pure for this year's sacrifice?"

"Even if Loane does not follow the path of the brotherhood, Niall will. His veins are full of ice water and he appears to be wooden. He would not dirty his reputation. Even if he does, we shall deal with him just as old Denyll and his slut," Coneal answers.

Niall backs into the shadows and goes to the cottage of Loane.

"Our brothers are not pure of heart. Tomorrow night you must flee with Bruele and…Haf."

Niall relays the conversation that he overheard to Loane.

"You must come with us…"

"Someone must make sure that you are not followed. I will come as soon as it is safe. Go far and away in the direction of the sun," Niall interjects.

Loane sees the wisdom in Niall's plan. Niall rises to return to the cottage that holds his little piece of heaven.

He approaches and hears the sound of her voice rising through the night.

_Far and away, my love floats on wind's embrace,_

_Hold me soon folded in your arms make haste,_

_To follow you through waters and weathered land…_

Her sweet voice trails away as Niall walks through the door. His voice turns dry as he sees her sweet nakedness. While he was away, Haf cleansed herself and prepared her body for him. She decided that she would follow Bruele's plan and make Niall take action.

His eyes travel down her womanly curves. Her hair is unbound and tousled. The firelight plays through her reddish brown tresses. Her hair curls slightly and lays over one shoulder covers one of her beautiful breasts tauntingly as it curls around the brownish pink nipple. The other breast is bared. She moves slightly and he feels his manhood awaken and jerk as her breasts jiggle slightly.

His blue eyes darken such as the sky before a turbulent storm. Blue eyes move down from her breasts to her waist past her stomach to the hairless mound housed between her lush thighs.

The lips of her mound form a protective enclosure around her pleasure center. He wants to part her folds with his mighty cock and plunge it into the waiting velvety softness. He wants to encase his manhood in the waiting moisture just as his finger has delved there before.

His eyes spend one more moment moving down her shapely legs and then back to her lovely face. Her eyes of brown are washed in dewy dreaminess and beckon him to move to her.

He pulls his loincloth from his body as he moves to her. He hungrily places his lips on hers. Their tongues glide against one another and he pulls her plush lips with his teeth lightly. His strong arms encircle her and pull her to his muscled chest. He leans further down kissing her neck and gathers her delicious ass into his large palms. His hands feel full.

He lifts her body and her legs instinctively wrap around his waist. The kisses continue to grow passionately. Her pussy folds fall open and his gigantic member slides between the hot dewy folds. His dick is dense and rigid. His breath is as labored as hers.

He places her on the sleeping mat. And kisses down her body. His face reaches her woman's center. Her thighs open wider as she feels his hot breath. He throws her legs over his shoulders and delves his tongue between her sweet folds.

His tongue plays lazily and she bucks her body towards his mouth. He increases the pressure and her body cries for release as he removes his mouth. Her eyes snap open as he changes position.

He moves so that they are facing one another with her crotch near his mouth and his cock pushing toward her face.

Her face is flushed as she remember the tawdry lesson of the slave during the orgy. Her plump mouth move toward his thick cock and her tongue slides around the ridge. He moans and pulls her body on top of his own.

He is flat on his back and she is raised up on her knees with her face near his cock. He is delighted at the behind view of her supple ass and her juicy twat open and pink. Her breasts rub against his body as her mouth lowers to his thick and unrelenting cock.

His tongue moves forward as he buries his face in her snatch. He tongues her ass and then places it in the depths of her center. He angles and adjusts her until his tongue has a better path to her clitoris. Her bud is turgid and tingles as his teeth lightly graze.

Her head moves up and down his veiny throbbing cock. He feels her throat attempt to engulf his length. His cock pulses with each stroke of her lips tight around his staff.

She begins moving her clit furiously against his tongue and face. She forgets her task of pleasuring his cock and her body is rocked with spasms of intense release. Her face is pressed against his throbbing cock.

Her pussy feels wet and little ripples of pleasure continue to course through her. Her womanhood also wants to feel a fullness and she turns her body so that she is lying on top of him. She can see her pleasure juices on his handsome face. She reaches for his hard cock and begins to move it toward her slick hole.

Niall stops her.

"My body calls for you, but I cannot break my vow without first telling the brotherhood of my intent."

Her heart feels full as she kisses down his body. She places his hand on her snatch and he dips a finger into her tight oasis. She takes his hand and moves his finger to her anus. She remembers the slave's other ministrations.

Niall begins moving his single digit in and out of her tight pucker. Haf turns and lies on her stomach. Niall covers her behind. He parts her legs and gathers her slickness onto his hand and he coats his cock with her juices.

He spreads her bountiful cheeks and places the tip of his might at her back entrance. His cock starts to invade her anus ever so slightly.

He moves his cock in millimeter by millimeter until he begins to slide in and out slowly, never burying his full shaft into her. She groans as she feels his hard chest pressing against her back. He gathers a breast in one hand and the other sneaks to her nubbin where he works it as he pumps his dick. His sculpted ass cheeks flex as he pumps in and out of her ass. He increases his strokes when she begins pushing back against him. Her wetness seeps between her legs. She feels as if her body may explode and then her body begins to shake. Her anus sucks his entire length into her anal passage. His balls smack delightfully against her rounded cheeks. He increases might of stroke and speed and his body is wracked in tightness as he feels his seed spurt into the ass of his beloved. Haf completes her release as she feels his man juice leak out her anus and run through the folds of her pussy and onto the sleeping cloth.

Feeling the weight of duty upon his shoulders, guilt leaks into Niall's consciousness. He gathers Haf into his arms. He hears her sigh. He lifts her in his arms and carries her to the water source bathed in moonlight as they cleanse the evidence of their lovemaking from their bodies.

Unuus looks down in disapproval. He does not care of Niall keeps his word with the brotherhood, but can the tethered ones show his people an incredible act of sacrifice and love? Unuus has been waiting many years for his vision to come to fruition.

"She is still intact, great Unuus. Perhaps, the tethered ones will break this sacrificial rite?" Aura directs her rhetorical question towards Unuus.

She sends a warm breeze as the lovers leave the water. Their bodies dry in the breeze. Niall wraps his sweet love in cloth and together with her tiny hand in his, he walks her to the crest of the cliff where the little tree waits.

He sits and leans against the trunk of the tree. He pulls her body to him and she leans against his sculpted chest as the water below splashes against the rock of the cliff.

The gods in the heavens wait. Cynicism is turning to renewed hope amongst the gods above. Aura sighs sending a breeze to move the limbs of the tree and dry the tear that slides down the cheek of Niall.


	4. Ride the Winds

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with **_**One Tree Hill**_**. This is the second volume of **_**A Time of Fortune's Favor.**_** Nathan/Niall and Haley/Haf. Loane/Lucas and Bruele/Brooke. Thanks to **_**thibbs65**_** and **_**othfangirl**_** for the reviews. Please read and review. I remain as always, **_**confuzed1978.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ride the Winds<strong>

Niall gathers his thoughts and his senses as he held his love solidly against his chest. He loves his Haf far more than is good for either one of them. He kisses her neck and strokes the softness of her body. The morning has faded into night's dismal descent.

He has explained his plan to Haf and she is not pleased with it.

"Why can you not leave with us?" Haf asks again so desperate for him to change his mind.

"I will provide a distraction. I will convince the brothers that Loane and Bruele ran away taking you with them. I will vow to bring you home. I will be believed for Coneal knows my sense of honor and duty. Once their suspicions are put to rest, I will soon follow your path." Niall answers patiently.

The trio prepare to leave the village of the Eiried. Niall and Loane speak away from the two women.

"Brother, keep her safe. If my plan shall fail…do not return. Make sure…"

"A tragic end? I think not, brother. You shall join us and together we will forge a new clan," Loane states with strength.

"So it goes, brother," Niall agrees and hugs his brother fiercely.

"I could not have known a truer brother had great Unuus made us brothers in blood," Niall continues.

Loane moves slightly away and stands with Bruele as Niall and Haf speak softly to one another.

"My days and nights have been blessed since Unuus sent you to me. Cry not, sweet Haf, for I will be reunited with you. You shall be blessed with children and a man whom loves you more than his own life. I shall love you…always and forever."

Haf is unable to speak except to throatily whisper, "always and forever."

The words prove soft and warm against his neck. Niall leans down to her small height and kisses the salty tears from her cheeks. He places small delicate kisses slowly toward the corner of her mouth. He seizes her lips with a desperate strength.

Haf opens her lips and yields to the force of his tongue as is slides against hers. His capable arms hold her tightly. She is delighted to feel his hard body respond to hers. She is also thankful for his strength as her knees feel certain to buckle.

The kiss deepens and then fades into a slow endearment as Niall captures her hand and kisses. She strokes the hard sculpted face of this gentle protector.

Loane holds his little spitfire against his chest and feels slightly guilty for the gladness he feels at not having to stay with the clan. His brother is both brave and selfless.

Bruele has her own thoughts as a tear slips down her cheek. She moves closer to her beloved, but draws away as Haf nears them. They gather their supplies and begin to walk.

Niall stands tall and watches the trio walk into the distance the moon is bright. Haf looks over her shoulder at him every few steps. His eyes remain on her diminutive form.

When he can no longer see her in the distance, he closes his eyes.

"Unuus, give me strength."

From the foliage, Denyll has watched the entire scene unfold. He sees the son whom he has ignored for most of his life walk up a hill to a tree. The wind has increased and blows with a frigid strength. Denyll will reason with his boy, the brothers will not be kind.

Denyll follows Niall.

"Boy, I know you do not trust me and perhaps it is fair, but please heed my words. They took your mother from me. She was hanged from the tree with which you feel an affinity. Run away…run with Haf. Start fresh…don't let their corruption muddy your honor…"

"You know nothing of honor, old man," Niall interrupts, "I will find a way to fulfill my duty."

"Do not interfere."

Denyll watches as his boy moves to the hill. He regrets failing in his own duty so long ago. He decides that he will do anything to help this boy. Perhaps, Unuus will send blessings to Niall.

"He deserves not to be punished for the sins of this old man," Denyll whispers.

The whispers rise to the heavens and Unuus hears the words of the old man.

"Who knew the old man cared about anyone? He hath been broken for so long," Aura says aloud.

The morning comes and Niall does not go to the quarters of the brotherhood. He will give the trio as much time as needed to leave. Denyll moves carefully toward his son.

"Do you go soon? May I wait with you?"

"Do what you wish, old man," Niall says as he leaves to enter his cottage.

Denyll sits at the circle of stones outside the cottage. He pokes at the fire and draws his cloak around him. The cold has begun. He knows not when Niall will tell the brothers that the charges are gone, but he knows that a sacrifice will happen.

Niall lies by the hearth. He watches the embers die slowly and glow with an amber heat. He stares until his eyes blur and the color transforms into visions of Haf's hair. For the rest of the day, he sleeps and dreams of his love and when they are to be reunited.

A day passes and he awakens to the smell of cooking rabbit. The old man sets a wooden bowl of stew at Niall's feet and leaves the cottage. Niall looks outside and sees the old man sitting next to the fire as snow falls into his hair.

"Come, I will not have the death of an old man on my head, no matter how useless and cowardly he is," Niall says as he motions for Denyll to enter.

For the coming days, Denyll and Niall enter a wary existence near one another. Denyll does not question Niall and waits. A week has passed since the trio left the clan. Niall has remained silent and remembers the days as a youth when he had craved his father's attention.

Denyll curses himself for ever disregarding his son. This son had the blue eyes of his beloved. He had an air of strength and honor. He is indeed a son to illicit pride from his father.

"Each day you wait to tell the brotherhood about 'the escape' will place more stones on the side of doubt when they find out the truth."

"Not that I care what an old man thinks, but I have a plan and they must have a chance to be far and away. I cannot chance their lives."

"One life is all that matters to you. I see it when you look at her. Tis the same as when my eyes sought your mother's form."

"Do not ever compare yourself to me!"

Niall stands in the cottage. Denyll quickly kneels before him.

"I am sorry for many things, boy. I am most sorry for shirking my duty."

"I will not shirk my oath or duty. I will prove myself to be a true brother! I could never be you!"

Denyll remains on his knees.

"Curse the brotherhood! Tis corrupt and foul. I speak of failing your mother and shirking my duty as a father.

Niall says nothing as he gathers his cloak and his hunting gear. He moves into the snow. Denyll watches from the cottage.

Niall is gone for many hours and returns with a deer carcass. He works silently as be begins to butcher. Denyll silently moves to his side to help him.

Later as they eat the meat of the fallen prey, Niall studies the lines in the face of the Denyll. He is worn and weathered. Niall is the same age as his father when he met his mother.

"I never told you of her and for that I am truly sorry," Denyll begins.

He looks at Niall and waits to be scorned. He continues when Niall remains silent.

"I saw her first in her 16th year. I was but 18, proud and strong…

_18 years ago…_

_Denyll was the strongest and most agile of the brotherhood. He was dark haired and handsome. His hair was short, face clean, and he already boasted the circle of bronze through his nipple. Many of the clan's women tried to draw him away from the brotherhood. His sense of duty and honor made him a target of the other brothers whom were less than honor bound. _

_One day while hunting, he had found a wounded raven. His raven had not wings of flight or feathers. She was a winsome beauty with eyes the color of the sky. Her hair was long and black. It fell, sleek and shining, down her back to the swell of her backside._

_The girl was collecting herbs when she fell and broke her ankle. Denyll carried her to his clan. The electricity between them was immediate. He took her to be evaluated by the brotherhood. He prayed that she was no longer chaste._

_Her virginity was confirmed and she was given into Denyll's care. She was the only virgin that year and Denyll was not looking forward to giving the beautiful girl to Unuus._

_The days moved quickly and Denyll sought to touch her. He could no longer deny his lust or his love for the girl. He broke through her barrier and she moved through his metaphysical ones._

_Soon, her belly began to swell with his child. He told the brothers and begged for forgiveness. _

_Denyll was led through the village by the brotherhood. He was lashed to tree and whipped. He still bore the scars. The high brother stepped forward and ripped his circle of brass from his nipple. Twas a rough departure from the brotherhood, but Denyll withstood the shame and pain. Denyll was granted clemency and the little family moved into their own cottage._

_Denyll was never more content than the day he held his wife with his newborn son at her breast. _

_A deadly storm waged that year and Denyll blamed himself for the anguish of his clan. _

_Sadly, the brotherhood lie in wait to bring darkness to his world. He would soon pay for his sins. When Niall was old enough to be weaned from his mother, the brotherhood darkened the doorstep of the cottage._

_The brothers moved into the cottage and restrained Denyll. He struggled as they ripped the clothes from her body. He was chained and bound after he head butted a brother. They pressed him to the floor of the cottage. He turned his face toward her. His eyes focused on her beautiful face._

_She stopped struggling as the men held her naked body to the ground. They spread her legs wide and the first man thrust himself punishingly into her. They each followed one after another until each of the brotherhood had violated his raven._

_Raven floated above and looked down at her body being violated. When the last violator spilled his seed inside of her and his manhood shrunk from her, she floated back down to her body. Denyll was crying openly and more loudly than their son. _

"_I love you…" she mouthed._

_Denyll mouthed the words back to her and his tears dried._

"_Go and leave me to care for my woman and child."_

"_So proud and arrogant for an oath breaker. Did you think that the ceremony to remove you as a brother three years past would pay for your failure? Your ordeal is not over," a rising star in the brotherhood steps forward._

_The brother is named Coneal. He has been jealous of Denyll and his fortune. He took great pleasure in defiling his woman. He devised the plan and coerced his brothers into punishing their former brother._

_The brothers drag the couple to the crest of the hill. Young Niall still crying is held by another brother. At the top of the hill a tree waits, in its limbs a noose._

"_Tonight, Denyll, you choose," Coneal motions to the brothers holding Raven._

_She is led to the tree and onto a step beneath the noose. Her head is forced through the loop of rope. The brother holding Niall walks to the precipice of the cliff._

"_Whom do you choose? A child can be replaced, but so can a woman," Coneal taunts Denyll._

_Denyll looks above to Unuus for deliverance. Aura begs Unuus to intervene, but he refuses her plea. _

_The man cries in anguish._

"_I cannot choose. Tis monstrous! Spare them and take me!"_

"_Arrogant Denyll, how can you pay penance if you are freed by death?" _

_Raven cries for deliverance and guidance. _

"_Denyll," she calls. He looks to his beautiful woman._

"_Of our son take care. I love you still," she says._

_Raven steps forward and Denyll cries out as her neck breaks with the force of the rope._

"_A brave women, such a pity. Too bad her man is such a coward. Since that choice was taken from you, I present one more choice. Either your son dies tonight also or you return to your cottage with him."_

_Denyll says nothing as Coneal continues._

"_You return to the cottage with your son, but the clan never knows of this night or its events. Your son will be raised to know you as a coward, a breaker of oaths."_

_Denyll shakes his head as tears slide silently down his face. He closes his eyes and vows to keep Raven's son safe._

"_Let him go. Take your son and return to your cottage. Remember our bargain for the brotherhood will be watching." _

_In the heavens, Aura pointed out the sacrifice that Denyll had made. She further reminded Unuus of Raven's selflessness._

"_Denyll did not make the choice to sacrifice. He stood by idle waiting for fate to choose. Raven only sacrificed when she had no choice, but to do so," Unuus decrees._

"And so the coward did not choose…" Denyll finishes the story in present day.

Niall has silently listened to his father's story and so much of his sad childhood begins to make sense. His throat remains stony, but his heart is slowly calling out to forgive his father for past transgressions. A man forced to choose between his son and his woman is sure to be less than a stellar father.

Niall curses himself for believing the lies of the brotherhood. He remembers the poisoned words of Coneal whom he thought so virtuous and true. He cannot express his thoughts in words and leaves the cottage for a short time to collect himself.

Denyll remains behind. He closes his eyes.

"Sweet Raven, I will try not to fail our boy anymore," he declares.

As Niall and his father continue to make progress in their relationship, the trio continue to travel far and away.

Haf dreams of the day when she can say that she is truly Niall's woman. She huddles near Bruele and Loane by the fire. The weather has turned frigid.

"When do you think that Niall will find us?" she asks again and again.

Loane always answers the same, "When his duty is done."

Haf looks over her shoulder with snow whirling around her face. She longs to see the form of her beloved following them.

That night Haf sleeps soundly by the heat of the fire. Loane and Bruele remain awake.

Tiny Bruele climbs atop her man and lowers her wet pussy to Loane's hardness. He groans as her tight snatch slides down upon him. His hands search for her taut backside as she moves up and then down. He guides her hips with his hands until she moves in a timeless rhythm. She raises and lowers until her insides begin to quiver around his dick. As her body convulses, Loane arches himself toward her pulsing cavern. His life-force spews out of him and into his woman.

She remains atop him as they allow their breathing to slow. His penis shrinks and slides out of her.

Bruele removes her body and lies next to her mate. Haf has remained asleep. Bruele looks at the girl across the fire and feels sadness for her. She snuggles closer to Loane.

In the morning, Haf awakens as the flakes of snow begin again and cover her eyelids. She looks at the couple on the other side of the dying fire.

Loane soon opens his eyes and preparations for the day's journey begin. Haf remains still.

"Come, Haf, we must keep traveling," Bruele coaxes.

"I go no farther. I will wait for him to catch up to us," she stubbornly says.

"Haf, my friend, Niall comes not no matter how long you wait," Bruele says softly.

Haf looks at her quizzically and she remembers the words of her beloved.

"_My days and nights have been blessed since Unuus sent you to me. Cry not, sweet Haf, for I will be reunited with you. You shall be blessed with children and a man whom loves you more than his own life. I shall love you…always and forever."_

His words so beautiful held all the truth that Haf had not recognized during that sweet moment. He never said "us" only "you" when speaking of the future. She cries out and begins to scream hysterically.

Loane stands stunned as Bruele's words open his eyes. Knowing Niall all these years past, he chastises himself for not recognizing Niall's inability to refuse his duty. He walks over to Haf and pulls her to him into an embrace. She smacks her fists into his chest and anger fades to sorrow as hot tears slide down her face.

"We return…," Loane begins as Bruele interrupts.

"So that we may die also? Let us honor Niall's sacrifice by surviving."

Although he is heartbroken for the loss of his brother, Loane turns his mind to practicality. His brother is surely dead as they have been traveling for much time. He looks at his little mate and nods to her over Haf's head pressed against his chest.

He holds her there for a time.

"Niall was an honorable man. He would not leave his duty unfinished. He would seek a way to balance his wrongdoings. You must see that his last wish is to make sure that you live."

Haf pushes away from him and he grabs her arm in a viselike grip.

"I will not let you perish. I will keep vigil and honor Niall's wish."

"He is not dead. My heart still senses him," Haf sobs.

"I do this for your own good and for the honor of my brother," Loane says.

He motions to Bruele. She brings some rope and he binds Haf so that she cannot run away from safety. Haf would rather die at Niall's side than live many years without him.

The trio begins moving slowly ahead. Haf drags behind until Loane lifts her and throws her over his shoulder.

Days hath passed since the three fled the clan for safety. Niall knew that the brotherhood would soon come to the cottages of Loane and Niall to collect one of the virgins for the yearly sacrifice. The days had grown shorter and shorter, the odious day was soon to come.

"Boy, the time of sacrifice nears. I beg you to follow your heart to Haf. You could start a new life. Tis not cowardly. I would find a way to…"

"To what? Fulfill my duty? I shall face the brothers."

"The punishment will be harsh, boy."

Niall says nothing and waits for the brothers to come.

A week before the winter solstice, Coneal comes to the cottage. His anger rises when he realizes that there will be no sacrifice to fulfill the covenant made with Unuus so long ago.

Niall is roughly taken by his brothers. Denyll tries to fight and is knocked unconscious by a ham-fisted brother of the guard.

When he awakens, he is alone in the cottage. The fire has died and the cold seeps and wraps around his soul.

"Dear Raven, how can I save him?"

The brothers gather to a trial to dole out Niall's punishment for losing the sacrifice. He is left chained in the middle of the quarters with his brothers surrounding him in a circle of judgment and cynicism.

"What say you, brother," Coneal begins.

"Release me from these bonds. Had I wanted to run, I would have done so weeks ago."

Coneal nods and Niall is released from his chains.

"How should we proceed, brother? Should we remove your brass marking? Should we mar your handsome face, hobble you? It matters not…in a week's time a storm begins and people will die because you failed in your duty," Coneal accuses.

"I know the corruption in this hall. Do not speak to me of duty. You are all guilty of floundering in sin instead of following honor's splendor. The brotherhood failed me long before I failed it. Look at your leader, he and others killed my mother. She was no virgin sacrifice and served no purpose. Revenge for a wayward brother whom you left broken. First, you take my mother and then my father. I no longer want to be part of this so called brotherhood."

Many of the brothers look stricken with remorse or surprise in some cases.

"It matter not, for a liar and an oath breaker will cast doubt to save his hide," Coneal counters.

Coneal reaches for his dagger and moves to Niall, but is stopped.

"We do not kill of our ilk even when he hath faltered," an elder states.

"I shall perform my duty. I faltered in my love for Haf. We engaged in lovemaking, but I refrained from breaking her barrier. In Unuus' eyes, I am a virgin in the traditional sense. I shall replace Haf."

The brothers whisper amongst themselves and cannot find fault in Niall's logic. Niall is left in the great hall. He waits for the end of this life and duty so he can wait for Haf. He wants to look upon her from the heavens and see her live a life of sweet happiness. When she births her first child, he will pretend that it is he who fathered the babe. He will not begrudge her the love of a good man, for when Niall said always and forever, he meant it truly.

The days pass slowly as the winter solstice approaches. Niall is prepared in the tradition of the sacrifice. The clan is abuzz as this will be the first time a brother has chosen to take the place of a sacrifice.

Aura cries in the heavens and her tears freeze as they float to the floor of the Earth. She begs Unuus to intervene in the sacrifice.

"He hath fulfilled your vision. Has he not?"

Unuus agrees, but hesitates to intervene. He does not like taking orders from Aura. He must show all the other gods of his power.

Niall's wrists and ankles are encased in the beautiful copper metal. He asks the smith to remove his bronze nipple piercing.

Denyll is allowed to visit his son.

"Boy, I hath failed you once more," he sadly laments.

"No…you have given me comfort in the past weeks. I thank you for telling me of mother. We will wait for you to join us."

Denyll sobs and Niall comforts him.

"I have one request."

"Anything, boy."

He hands the bronze hoop to Denyll.

"Find Haf. Give this to her. Make sure she is safe…"

Denyll looks with red face and tears rolling down his cheeks, "I shall perform this small duty."

"I trust that you shall, Father. Please go and do not stay for the sacrifice."

Denyll's heart leaps when Niall calls him father. He knows not what he can do besides take this ring of copper to Haf. He starts in direction of where the trio had left. Niall had informed him of the direction. His son told him that Loane would travel many miles and stop when he found a sheltered place boasting safety. He would travel to the east deviating very little from the chosen path and marking his way with drawn symbol. Denyll would complete his son's final wish.

Denyll has remained a broken man for many years, but his strength is renewed. He looks to the sky and smiles at the sight of a small raven in flight.

Niall is stripped naked and shaved for the sacrifice. He is a specimen of masculine glory as his body is oiled and perfumed to be offered to Unuus. The sacrifice will occur soon.

He closes his eyes and rests. Behind his eyelids he dreams of beautiful Haf. He sees her lovely reddish tresses flowing down her back as she smiles seductively over her shoulder. A smile just for him. Most would curse fate for not having a chance to live. Niall had never been like most men, he would never be. He would place the needs of others far above his own desires. For the desire of man had made Unuus turn his back on his people.

Denyll had travelled far by this time. He took little time to rest and he held tight to the circle of bronze in his hand.

In the distance, not extremely far from Denyll, Haf had shed a deep sea of tears in the few days since learning that Niall would not be returning to her. She prayed to Unuus for his mercy. Haf would rather live but a few moments with her beloved than live even one hour without him.

She has regained the trust of Loane and Bruele. She is no longer bound. As they sleep, she walks out into the darkness, singing an elegy which floats into the atmosphere. The sleeping pair hear not, but Denyll is near.

_Take me now and help me sleep_

_In my mind's eye, the sea is deep,_

_So filled with loss and despair,_

_My love how much can I bear?_

_You leave me with half a soul,_

_For without you I am not whole…_

Haf hums the melody and repeats the words when she is startled by movement near. She opens her mouth to scream for help when she recognizes the face of her beloved's father.

"It is I, father of Denyll," he calls.

"Is he gone? I can still sense him. My heart is broken, but still beats for him. I would know the moment of his last breath."

"He is not yet gone. Tomorrow is the winter solstice. He has sent me to find you. He sent no words, but sent this to give you."

Denyll walks closer and holds out his palm with the circle of bronze upon it.

Haf grabs it and holds it tightly in her fist. Tears slide down her face.

"This cannot be the end," she whispers.

"Tis not the end. You will see Niall again just as I will see my Raven again."

Haf hangs her head to her chest and Denyll cautiously wraps his arms around her.

Denyll closes his eyes and a wind, uncommonly warm for this time of year, whirls past his ears. It sounds as if the voice of his long dead love whispers _save him….Save him…_

He thinks of all those he has failed in the past and remembers the cracking of Raven's neck to save their son. He closes his eyes.

"Yes, Raven. I will try. Haf? I know a quicker way back. We can cut through the mountain pass and be there before nightfall. It is a hopeless endeavor, but it is right that we should try. Niall deserves a better father than I, but I am all that he has."

They wake Loane and Bruele and tell them that they are returning to the clan. Loane prepares to accompany them.

"You must go and live. Bruele will soon have a little one. Tis dangerous. Live friends and tell our story," Haf says through tears.

Loane nods as he watches the old man and the young girl travel away from him. Bruele nuzzles to his side and he places an arm around her supple body.

Haf and the old man travel with swift foot. Denyll traveling toward redemption and Haf toward love. Her feet are blistered and sore as they reach the outskirts of the clan's village.

Denyll stops her and goes to the old cottage to gather some weapons. He and Haf sneak carefully around the encampment. The brothers are preparing to lead Niall to his death.

Haf can see her beloved at the apex of the cliff. He stands naked as he walks up the hill. He reaches his tree when he hears a battle cry. He turns as his father rushes the guards. Denyll is old and unprepared for battle, but he rides on the winds of raven's wings. He slaughters at least 5 of the guard before he is sliced by Coneal's broadsword.

Niall moves down the hill to his father and gathers his dying frame in his arms. Denyll reaches up and touches his face.

"I hath failed you once more. Please run, my son," his eyes close as visons of his beautiful Raven flash smiling and waiting for him in the great beyond.

Niall says a quick prayer over his father. The guards grab his arms and he stands to begin the walk up the hill.

"I know my duty."

Haf remained hidden and frozen upon seeing Denyll attempt to save Niall. She moves out the bushes and calls out to Niall.

"Always and forever…" she calls.

The village turns to see her and Niall's heart sinks. He knows that she can never leave the clan without dying. He hath fulfilled his honor in vain. She runs to him and he gathers her into his arms. She raises and he lowers his mouth upon her sweet lips.

"Seize her. We hath two virgins now," Coneal commands.

The clan calls out for mercy. They have never seen a love so full of beauty.

"Tis wrong. We should stop the sacrifice. Unuus will have mercy," one of the elders cries.

"I go willingly. I beg before the clan to keep Haf safe," Niall implores.

The clan collectively agrees to protect Haf always as Niall is willing to perform the ultimate sacrifice.

The guards rip the lovers apart as Niall places one last kiss upon her face. He turns to begin his final journey to the top of the hill. He reaches his tree and looks over his shoulder once more as Haf struggles to get away from the guards.

Haf wriggles and slides away from the strong hands. She is small and fast. Niall runs to her once more and they embrace.

"I shall love you for all time," Niall whispers.

"Where you go so I go," she counters.

She strips her clothes and they clasp hands as the wind blows punishingly toward them. They begin walking toward the precipice.

Aura continues to blow the wind to try and force them away from the cliff.

"Please, Unuus," Aura pleads.

The other gods have turned their attention to the new story of the tethered ones.

Just as Unuus is about to speak to his people, Coneal runs forward and pushes the couple over the cliff. The crowd of people gasp. Unuus adds all of his power to the breath of Aura. Her powerful wind rises from the water and softens the fall of the couple as they float toward the punishing foam of the sea below. They are moving fast engulfed in one another's arms as they plummet toward the sharp edges of the ocean.


	5. The Exodus and the Entrapment

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with **_**One Tree Hill**_**. This is the second volume of **_**A Time of Fortune's Favor.**_** Nathan/Niall and Haley/Haf. Loane/Lucas and Bruele/Brooke. Thanks to **_**southernbangel**_** and **_**othfangirl**_** for the reviews. Sorry for the delay, hope you are still interested. Please read and review. I remain as always, **_**confuzed1978.**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Exodus and the Entrapment<strong>

As their bodies slice through the rushing wind, their souls rejoice to be joined once more. Niall wraps his body around Haf and holds her tight to his hard body. Aura's sweet winds rise against them and propel the pair from the jagged rocks below. She and Unuus have slowed their descent, but the force of entering the ocean from such a height may surely prove too much for their mortal bodies.

Arausio has watched the return of the tethered ones. He governs all that is of the water. His heart is warmed by the unfolding story on the land. He casts his long arm from the depths of the sea and commands the waters to rise to meet the falling bodies. With a flourish of his arm, the pair is surrounded in a watery embrace. He moves to carefully place them on a rock by the bottom of the precipice.

From the cliff above, the people of the Eiried are awed by the interference by the gods. The crowd is silent until one voice pierces the quiet.

"Shall be our deaths. Arausio must hate the Eiried. The covenant must be kept. It is great Unuus' will," Coneal gestures to the couple below.

A few of the villagers begin to protest, but most are scared of Coneal and heed his will. The brothers follow their supreme and gather to travel below to the bottom of the rocky hill.

Niall's arms still surround Haf. The water has moved from around them and their feet are planted soundly on the rocky surface. Haf's face is pressed against his strong chest. She soon realizes that water no longer surrounds her. Her nose pulls in fresh sweet air, not the salty water of the sea. She pulls her face away from his chest.

Niall's heart beats in the rhythm of the waves crashing against the ancient stone. He leans toward her sweet lips.

"No watery grave for us today, my love," he whispers as they finish the passionate joining of lips.

From the cliff, several clan members call to the couple below.

"Niall…they come for you. Run…"

Niall grasps her hand and they begin to quickly move from rock to rock as they attempt to escape. He would sacrifice anything for his clan, but great Unuus had spared them. He would not so easily let Haf from his embrace again.

Niall knew the land surrounding his village very well. He pulls his sweet love behind him and maneuvers toward a small crevice in the wall of the mountain. It was cold outside, but their bodies are heated by the frantic escape. Sweat ran down their bodies. Haf was stumbling behind him so he lifted her in his strong arms and threw her over his shoulder.

Haf was breathless and scared. She had become strong training with Niall, but she was not conditioned for long bouts of running. It will take the brothers at least an hour to safely make it down to the bottom of the stone wall. Niall will use every minute of that hour to get as far away from the evil of his former brotherhood as possible.

He enters the side of the rock. Inside the rock, beneath the village, an intricate labyrinth of natural tunnels are revealed. Niall had traveled these caverns from the time he was small. He chose the path that would most likely lead them to freedom.

Niall also realizes that high tide is upon them. He must get them to higher ground. His legs pump with ferocity. Haf is being jostled against him. He navigates his way through the maze of stalagmites and stalactites.

Haf's ears prick when sounds of the rushing water portend the filling of the caves. Niall knows that his love is frightened, but he dare not waste breath to soothe her as his lungs feel like they are on fire. He has run far and his chest is sure to explode in overexertion.

He feels the cool of the water on his heels. The frigid edge of the foam renews his resolve to get to safety. He pushes his body further as he see a small speck of light in the distance. He must only run a short distance more.

One final lurch through the stone opening and Niall drops to his knees placing Haf on the ground before him. Niall, slick with sweat, falls forward onto his stomach. His chest is moving in and out rapidly as he struggles to catch his breath.

Haf looks around and sees a small area of fresh water. She spies a hollowed out rock to capture water and brings it full to Niall so that he may drink and recover.

After a time, his breathing begins to regulate. He lies on his back on the cold ground. Haf began massaging his legs. His calf muscles are hard and flexed. She moves to his hamstrings.

Niall leans back and thinks not of the frigid weather for Haf's touch warms him. His prick stirs at the feeling of her soft hands upon his hard flesh. His hand grabs her wrist and roughly pulls her body atop his own. His body is still slick as her softness slides against his hardness.

His lips tease her neck and behind her ears. She moans softly and her legs open. Her pussy becomes wet with wanton need. The lips of her snatch gather his massive cock between the folds. The heat gathers between her folds as her button is treated to the friction of his hard cock against it. Her pretty breasts are pressed into his chest. Niall's cock is throbbing with need and her pussy calls to join with him. He slides his dick once more between her dewy folds.

Her body quivers as he rolls her on her back and rises above her body. He looks down at her perfect breasts. Her legs are spread and her pretty thighs boast a softness found not even among the clouds.

He slides his dick back and forth between her legs. Her pussy is ablaze and she moves forward in invitation. He lifts her legs and gathers her wetness on his powerful length. She lies on her back in wait, but Niall moves his sinewy pole to her pucker. He slips the tip of his manhood to her pretty pink pucker.

Haf was ready to give Niall her womanhood, but he was not ready. Niall wanted to worship her body before he broke her maidenhood. He did not want their first true intercourse to happen on the dirty ground.

Niall remained above her on his knees. Her legs spread wide, he could see her wet and juicy pussy waiting to be breached as he continued to slowly enter her back entrance. Her anus stretches to accommodate his length and girth.

She places her hand on his flexing abdomen. As his long cock glides all the way into Haf's bottom, she reaches beneath them to caress his balls. She lightly pulls on the sack and Niall moans. His cock jerks with the pull inside her ass.

Haf begins to wriggle beneath him. He moves his hand to the pearl between her folds. He slips a digit into her quivering hole. Her pink tightness feels tight and warm around his finger. He slides his finger in a downward angle in and out against the tight bundle of skin. Haf feels her body tighten around his finger.

Niall's eyes focus on her pussy. His cock begins to move in and out of her. With each slow thrust he watches as her tits bounce. Her nipples are hard and he leans down over her. Her legs are pressed up and he pushes into her pucker. His large palm grabs her breast and his fingers pinch her nipple with a light teasing until she begs for more.

"Harder…," she whispers.

Niall begins to drill into her tight ass. He grabs her hips to position her better. He pushes in and out, faster and harder. Haf's hand drifts to her nubbin. A hot breath escapes his mouth as he watches her play with herself underneath his strong body.

He plummets his cock in and out, in and out. Her tits jiggle in circles with each descent into her sweet ass. Her breathing becomes shallow as her hand moves knowingly and her ass feels delightfully spread and filled full of him, her man. Her pussy begins to tighten and spasm as she begins to cum.

Her ass clenches around his cock as her body quakes. His thrusts increase with intensity as he pushes himself into her orifice. Her orgasm continues as his cock increases in size before spewing hot liquid into her hole.

His cock remains hard as he pulls out of her ass. He pulls her into his embrace and they lie together for a short time.

"We must leave. There is far to go and we must find warmth or die from the elements," Niall says.

The water will soon leave the caverns; however, the liquid had erased evidence of their chosen path so that Coneal would have difficulty tracking them.

The aftermath of their lovemaking fading in the harsh frigid air of the night, Niall notices that his love's lips are tinged in blue.

He rubs her arms and lifts her in his capable arms. Niall begins walking in the direction that he had first sent Loane. The winds were picking up and they will surely die without shelter. Snow was swirling around their naked bodies.

The cold was unrelenting. Niall would not give up, but his body was slowly giving in to the elements. Haf had passed out already as Niall dropped to his knees. His body protectively covers hers.

As his eyes close he silently asks Unuus, "Why save us to leave us to die this way?"

His mind loses focus and then goes dark.

In slumber close to death, he dreams of his sweet Haf. The sparkle of her brown eyes and the curve of her hip and backside. A warmness begins to engulf his body and his eyes open slightly.

He is swaddled in warm cloth with Haf by his side. A warm fire crackles next to them. Haf's face is relaxed in sleep. He sits up confused. Blood rushes too quickly and he groans in pain as he holds his head.

"Wandering around naked in the cold. Unuus, what fools you have sent me?"

Niall peeks through his lids to see the owner of the voice. An old crone sits by the fire. Her hair is grey and wiry. Her face wrinkles and he sees that she has few teeth left in her mouth.

"A strong body, but perhaps a weak mind?"

"Where are we?" Niall asks.

"Questions no gratitude. No thanks for old Malfa."

"I thank you for finding us and bringing us to your hut. Now please tell me where we are."

"You are with the people of the Fairyne. I am Malfa. And where did the two pretties come from?"

Niall relaxed. He had heard of the Fairyne and knew that the clan lived a fair distance from the Eiried.

"I am Niall and my beloved is named Haf. Will she live?"

He looks down upon her lovely face and brushes her cheek with his hand.

"She will wake."

Niall closes his eyes in relief. The crone offers him some warm broth and water.

His body is weak and he drifts back to sleep.

A long time later, voices invade his dreams. Cold covers his skin as his eyes move forward. He stands quickly as he sees a group of men surrounding him. They look at his naked body and down at Haf's sleeping frame.

"They are healthy?"

"They are my lord," Malfa answers.

A rough looking warrior steps forward and places a few multicolored gems into the old crone's hand. Niall curses himself for not looking for an escape and blindly trusting the old woman.

He desperately grabs for stick by the fire. He brandishes it. Seeking to protect his Haf, he would die for her safety.

The warriors step forward and grab the fiery stick from his grasp. Niall is still weakened. He fights, but one of the men uses to hilt of his sword to knock him out.

He awakes to chains around his ankles and wrists. The heavy links weigh on him as he pulls at them ineffectively. His eyes quickly seek Haf's form. Her slight body is next to him. Peacefully she rests as he pulls her chained body to him. The chains clink and a guard enters the hut where the couple are being kept.

"What do you want of us?"

"The lord will soon be in to speak to you," the guard replies as he throws a warm fur to Niall. He covers both of them and waits for her to open her eyes.

Haf feels warm and protected. She snuggles closer to the heavenly warmth. Niall feels her stir and strokes her brow. Her beautiful doe eyes open and see the worried face of her man looking down at her.

"My love?" Her voice is strained and her throat is dry. He quickly dips the stone ladle into the waiting water and brings it to her dry lips. She is weak, but she is alive.

He brushes her hair from her cheek and tells her what he knows of the place they are at and of the old crone.

"I know not what the lord wants, but it seems we shall soon learn what it may be."

He cradles her lovingly.

For the coming weeks, the couple are left to regain their strength. They are given clothing, but remain chained. When they are strong and their health renewed, the guards return.

"Rise, pretty ones. My lord requests your presence."

Niall and Haf rise and follow the men. They are led by the chains through a small village. The villagers look at the pair with curious interest as they continue to complete their daily chores.

Niall is looking around his surroundings for a later means of escape. He is pulled forward and he sees a stronghold not far from the village. It is tall and foreboding in the sky. The walls are made of stacked flat stones and it is heavily guarded. The stone rises out of a body of water and is surrounded on all sides. A bridge of stone and wood provide a crossing place.

The fortress is impressive. They walk across the bridge and enter with their heart beating loudly.

They are led to a large room. The hall is warm and the couple begin to take in their surroundings.

Haf gasps as she first sees naked women carrying trays of food. She sees naked men performing daily duties.

"Come forward," a man sitting on a stone throne commands.

The guards take the chains from their bodies and pull the clothing from their bodies.

"You need not clothing in my house. You are here for my amusement. Remember that always and you shall prosper."

Niall begins to move forward, but two guards grab him and force him to his knees.

"I am Lord Duray, leader of the Fairyne. I am your lord," he bellows.

He snaps his fingers and motions to his guards. Niall is lashed to a pole in the middle of the room. His muscles ripple as he struggles.

"Be still! Bring the girl forward."

Haf is dragged toward the corpulent lord. Niall yells as the man cups her delicious breast in his hand. She is held by the guards as he slips a finger into her pussy. Her pussy is dry and tight. She turns her head away from him. He grabs her face.

"I didn't say you could look away. Boy, tread lightly. She will remain yours only, if you serve me well."

"Take them to their quarters and prepare them."

Niall and Haf are taken to a room with a warm fire and a bath of water. They each have a woman whom bathes them. They tend to Haf's mounds to ensure its smoothness.

"What is to happen?" Niall asks the women.

"Lord Duray is a fat old man. His cock has not worked in a long time. He derives pleasure from watching others couple. He heard of the beautiful couple and ordered you to be brought to him."

"I would not…he could not..." Haf begins

"You would be best served to interest him. Entertain him with your passion or he will force you to couple with others," the girl warns.

They are oiled and perfumed and prepared for the lord's pleasure.

"You have this night alone. Make it count. Tomorrow he will call for you," the girl warns.

"I am Medir. Should you need anything call for me," she bows her head and the women leave the room.

"What place is this?" Haf asks.

"I do not know, but I will not waste this night," Niall answers.

Niall moves with determined quickness to the naked form of his love. He presses his face to hers and grabs her plump lower lip between his teeth. He gently pulls and presses his tongue into her small plump mouth. His tongue glides against hers until the kiss blazes and catches fire.

Hands roaming and wandering, his hands move and his fingers move through her long hair kissed by fire. Her arms surround his hard form and trace each muscle in his back. The kisses deepen as Niall reaches down and lifts her to set around his waist. His hands cup and fondle her ample buttocks.

He moves her to the furs near the fire and kisses her neck. He places a sweet kiss on her breastbone and then moves to suckle each nipple. The skin of each nipple is the color of sweet cinnamon. They are pert and wrinkled into little peaks of perfection. Her globes are round and soft and his hands grasp them with a gentle firmness.

She expels a desperate breath as she feels a hot wetness between her legs. He kisses to her navel sighs as he inhales the womanly smell from her center. He spreads her legs and she arches her back.

His lips hover over her split pussy, splayed open. He can make out every curve of her body and of her delectable womanhood. He blows lightly onto her clit. He pushes the folds of her lips apart and lightly licks the hooded gem.

Haf holds her breath and waits for his tongue to touch her again. His tongue begins to expertly lap the bud, first gently and then more firmly. He pushes a single finger into her warmth as he works her nubbin. When she is writhing and begging for more, he adds another finger and begins to flick her pearl with his teeth. The movements continue and the pressure builds within her body until she feels about to explode.

"Make me yours," she cries out in passion.

Niall licks her enflamed pussy once more and gives her sweet center a kiss such as one would deliver to his lover and not just an organ of her body. This is a night of worship, he will satisfy her body.

Haf gasps as she feels the warmth of his mouth leave her. Her eyes are slit in watery passion. Her hair is framed in waves around her body. Niall stands and moves to rinse his mouth so that he may kiss his love again.

Haf watches his taut buttocks flex as he walks to the water. He turns toward her. He drinks and water runs down his chest and through the ripples of his stomach. A small smile forms at her lips as she sees his veiny manhood standing proudly out, so hard and thick.

He lies next to her, leaning on one elbow as he captures her lips. His large hand covers her breast and his index and thumb squeeze the tight pertness, twisting and teasing. He slides above her body quickly and places his girth between her wet folds. He slides in and out between her lips rubbing against her nub.

He moves and increases pressure, decreases speed. She is calling out for release. He stops moving and slides the tip of his manhood to her waiting hole. It is wet and warm and he presses his head slowly into the opening.

Her eyes are closed. He looks down into her face.

"Look at me, my love," he pleads.

Her eyes misted in passion open. He moves slowly into her waiting passage. His cock is encompassed by her wet and warm sheath of skin. He moans as he feels the squeeze of forcing into her unused opening. She pushes away from the pain as her body stretches to welcome in his cock.

He lifts and opens her legs wider. She gasps as he slides a little deeper.

"My love. You know that it will hurt. I am sorry for the pain."

She nods and he pushes in a little further. The tightness is overwhelming and his cock begs him to complete the intrusion into her waiting orifice. He continues to look into her eyes and pushes quickly through her barrier.

Haf gasps and feels the uncomfortable feeling of being opened up fully for the first time by a man so large. Niall steadies his body into stillness inside her. He has broken her barrier, but is careful not to put his full length into her. He will not shred her insides during her first time due to his inability to control himself.

He moves his hand to her little button and begins to stroke it slowly with his finger to distract her from the pain. His ministrations continue. He feels the slickness increase from her womanhood as she moans. She spreads her thighs wider. He takes that as a cue to begin moving his cock. He moves in and out, each time with more variation in distance.

He moves his hand away from her clit and focuses on making a rhythm to please her snatch. Each time he withdraws, her pussy wraps possessively around his staff, completely engulfing him and begging him to reenter her.

Her slickness pulls him in further. Her pussy stretches and grabs his cock's girth. She bucks against his pumping hips. He slides in full length, girth stretching her wide. He shudders as he feels his sack touch the soft spread globes of her ass.

Haf moans and begs, "Please…"

He starts to moves his full length in and out again. Her pussy is so wet that it makes rhythmic suction noises as he pumps. He increases the pace with each thrust. He is still holding back until Haf places her heels on the bed of furs and bucks up against him. Her hips have found a rhythm and her pussy wants his thrusting cock even if it will be sore. The lust has completely overcome her senses as she searches for her release.

Niall cannot longer control himself or his cock. He is balls deep in his beloved's beautiful pink pussy. He begins pulling his dick out and pushing it in with a little more force, groaning each time his balls meet her ass. Her warmth feels like a perfect glove to encompass him. She is breathing hard and moaning as she meets each one of his thrusts.

His nostrils flare as he increases force and pace. Haf is tiny, but she matches his gusto. He grabs a hold of her hips to steady her under him. She opens herself fully to him as he begins to bury himself deeper and deeper into her core.

His cock is pulling in and out of her with maximum force. Haf's body begins to clench and convulse around his cock. He moves with speed and forces himself in and out until he feels his body tighten. She is calling out to him and he matches her height of passion.

His cock engorges and then explodes into her waiting snatch. She feels his enormous cock jerk inside of her as the liquid warmth spills into her womb. His breathing continues to be heavy as his sperm flows into her like a river to the sea. He lies atop her and kisses her neck.

"I love you," he breathes.

"And I you," she returns.

His cock does not shrink, but he pulls it slowly out of her as she winces.

"I am sorry, my love."

He calls to the girl named Medir.

"May I have cloth and water for a bath?"

Medir returns with the items. Naked men arrive with heated water and the stone tub is filled with hot water. The woman adds some perfumed stones.

"You have been moaning for hours. We had bets for when you would finish. Perhaps you should save some of that passion for the great hall."

The men leave and the woman turns to leave.

"Should you need anything else, call for me," Medir offers and turns to see blood on the man's enormous cock.

"It was her first time? How can that be? A woman does not call out like that during her first time."

"It was OUR first time," Niall declares.

Medir is intrigued and thoughtful as she turns to leave, "very unusual."

The door closes behind her as Niall lowers Haf into the warm waiting water. He tends to her sore body from outside the tub. He soaps her breasts and cleans her gently between her legs. She beckons him into the tub.

His cock is still raging and rock hard. He jerks against her palm as she cleans the mixture of blood, seed, and woman's juice away. He lowers himself behind her in the tub. He will not ruin the night by forcing himself on her again. His cock jerks against her as it nestles between her soapy cheeks.

He attempts to distract himself by washing her hair. When her hair is clean and devoid of suds, his hands wander to her soapy breasts. She has been busy wriggling her bottom against his cock. She squeezes her cheeks around his staff and he groans in delight. She stands out of the tub and he watches the water run down her body as her skin glistens in the firelight. She moves back to the furs and spreads her wet thighs for him to see.

"I don't want to hurt you again," he groans.

She slips her fingers between her folds and rubs her clit. She moves on her stomach, pushes up on her knees. His body calls to covers hers as her ass cheeks are spread. He has a view of her sweet anus as well as her pussy lips hanging provocatively in view.

He stands from the tub. She smiles to herself as she hears him leaving the tub. He moves behind her and places his cock between her bouncy ass cheeks. Their bodies are still slick with water and slide delightfully against one another. He pulls her back against his chest.

His arms encircle her and grasp her breasts. One of his hands lowers to her pussy. He begins to stroke the cleft and delves into her secret folds. Her arms circles behind her and him to grasp a handful of his muscular buttock.

He pushes her down flat onto the furs. His cock is moving against her backside. She can feel his turgid strength.

"I need you to be inside of me," she whispers.

He rolls her onto her back. He kisses her deeply and slowly. She begs for him to fill her once more. He cannot deny her or himself any longer. He takes a hold of his still hard cock, massive and thick. He waits at her wet entrance and slides slowly into her drenched pussy.

He holds himself back as he waits for her to cry out in pain from the soreness from their earlier activities.

"Please…" she cries again, "I need all of you."

His dick full and ready, pushes toward her center. He sighs in relief as he feels his head slide far and deep into her waiting wetness. He fills her completely and she takes all of him in once more. His sack rests against her round ass. He pulls almost all the way out and plunges himself in deep and hard.

He watches her face for signs of pain, but her pussy remains wet and warm, inviting him to return each time he withdraws from her.

"Faster…please," she breathes.

He escalates to a rapid thrust and repeat, in and out of her tightness. Her small body yielding to his onslaught. The soreness from her first vaginal time forgotten as the passion between them flares once more. Her pussy is open and wide as it continues to draw in and nestle his manhood.

He batters her insides with a tremendous force as she drags her fingernails against his back. She grabs onto his ass and squeezes in an effort to urge him on.

He presses and forces and rides her hard with relentless abandon. He is moving within her with an animalistic force as he adds a twirl of his hips with each endeavor forward. She becomes undone with this small movement. Her body burns and the flames engulf her fully.

Niall feels the body of his beloved again tighten around his rigidness. He slides in and out as her body convulses and squeezes him so beautifully. His pace is now set to finish her off and make himself cum.

He is grunting as he slams in and out of her tiny hole which continues to spasm around his girth.

"OoooHoooo," she croons musically.

His hot release of jizz is again released inside of his beloved. He continues pumping until all of his matter is deposited safely inside her walls. He lies on top of her soft body breathing heavily as he kisses her neck. His cock remains hard inside of her as he begins to slowly move inside of her once more.

Tomorrow…he will find a way to save them. Tomorrow…he will look for escape. Tonight is all he knows right now. Even when tomorrow waits, he cannot escape tonight.


	6. Captive Audience

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with **_**One Tree Hill**_**. This is the second volume of **_**A Time of Fortune's Favor.**_** Nathan/Niall and Haley/Haf. Loane/Lucas and Bruele/Brooke. Thanks to **_**thibbs65**_** and **_**othfangirl**_** for the reviews. Please read and review. I remain as always, **_**confuzed1978.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Captive Audience<strong>

The gods, once indifferent about the people below, are now enthralled with this new chapter of the tethered ones. They no longer take delight in the suffering of the beings below.

Haf and Niall have pleasured every inch of one another's bodies since learning of their one private night together. Niall holds her near. He is happy to feel her sweet breath on his chest as they lie together forever connected.

"I can hear the thoughts moving in your head. What are we to do?" Haf quietly asks.

"Worry not, my love, Unuus has more planned for us. I am sure. While we try to find a way out of here, we will need to follow the whims of the lord."

Haf releases a sigh, "How can we do that in front of him?"

She tilts her face to gaze at his. He places a hand on her face.

"I will survive this by seeing only you. My hope is that you may also do the same."

She nods and they clasp hands as they wait for the dread of morning to fall about their shoulders.

Medir has stayed outside the lover's door for the night. She has heard the physical passion and the words of respect and love. She closes her eyes and sighs. She has only reached her nineteenth year, but she has led a life with only an ounce of love. She married a man at age thirteen that was old and fat. Her father had sold her to this man. The man had moved her far from the village of her birth. Her first time, no resemblance to a young girl's dreams, left her brutalized and disillusioned. Her husband was mean and beat her. She had to suffer him for three years and then at age sixteen something glorious happened.

Love's gentle wind swept soundly at her feet. Before she was aware of her heart, still so wounded and closed, a young warrior arrived at her village. Her blue eyes, open and clear for the first time, saw the young man with his strong body. His smile flashed and his eyes twinkled. Her breath caught when he caught her looking at him. She blushed and looked away. Her vile husband noticed the look and beat her that night. He had also attempted to fuck her, but his corpulence and poor physical health had left his cock limp for the year leading up to her warrior's arrival.

_Flashback to three years prior…_

_Medir listened to the unappealing sound of her husband snoring and knew he would be asleep for the night. This was her time to escape from her dour reality. She gathered her robe and walked out into the night beneath the stars. The stars so beautiful and bright, yet so far, boasting promise, but out of her reach. _

_She finds the pretty stream and watches the light reflect off of the ripples. She finds a private area away from the village and removes her robe. She places her toes in the cool water and sinks slowly to wash away the grime of the day and of her husband's meaty paws from her body. _

_Medir is tall and firm bodied. She has a shapely form. Her skin is tanned, much darker than the people of this land. The village of her birth is east across both fertile land and desert. Her hair is long, dark mahogany, and curls in lovely ringlets. Her eyes are cerulean. She is quite lovely and many of the villagers had tried to solicit her into their sleeping chambers._

_In the moonlit, her beauty is noticed by a stranger in the dark._

_The unknown warrior had followed the beauty when he noticed her leaving the safety of the village. He had noticed her earlier and knew that she was married to an old odious man. His intentions were to make sure that she was safe, but currently his body longed to make himself known and pull her to him._

"_Sky eyes, you wander far. Tis not safe," he calls softly._

_Medir gasps and crosses her arms over her chest._

"_My name is Medir…" she begins._

"_Are you sure? Since I first saw you, my mind has called you Sky Eyes," he huskily says._

_She reaches quickly for her robes and stalks away from the handsome stranger._

_She moves quickly to her home and settles into her bedclothes for the night. Her night was restless and she dreamed of the warrior. His green eyes flashed beneath the surface of her mind. She could barely breathe while dreaming of his kiss._

_Weeks passed and Medir watched the handsome stranger and wondered what it might be like to feel his hard body next to hers. _

_Hamin watched the lady and his hatred for her husband grew each day. He learned something new about her every day. She enjoyed walking at midnight and gathering flowers. Though her life was not gentle, her touch remained so. She was kind to those less fortunate, taking items to the elderly and trying to look after the wild children of the village. His heart would soon be held solely by the woman with the eyes of sky, his Sky Eyes._

_He followed her one night to the stream that flows into a pool of water. He removes his clothes and joins her in the pool. She starts to quickly leave the water, but Hamin grabs her wrist._

"_Tis not proper…" she begins._

"_Tis not proper the life you endure. Let me give you a small piece of something wondrous."_

"_So you can leave me with a round belly and my husband kills me?"_

"_You could leave with me when I return to my people. The business is almost done here."_

"_Pretty words from a pretty warrior," she laughs sardonically and tries to pull away._

_He pulls her to him and crashes his lips upon her. From that moment, she is lost. Such a sweet and strong kiss, she feels it to her very center. The kiss deepens and the warrior lifts her from the water and carries her to the bank and lies her down atop her spread robe._

_He kisses every inch of her dusky body even to her toes. He moves to the juncture of her thighs and Medir is treated the delightful licking and sucking of her button. When she is wet and hot, he rises over her and sinks his member into her waiting body. Medir has never felt so full and so happy. He begins to move and she matches his pattern of in and out until the pressure builds and breaks. Her body trembles and crashes while he spills himself into her._

_They met every night and during moments stolen. She became careless. Villagers began to laugh behind her fat husband's back. He grew suspicious upon overhearing a joke told by two women._

_He had grown tired of Medir. She was beautiful, but she no longer made him hard. He would sell her._

_The day before Medir was set to leave with Hamin, she was bound and gagged and brought to the place where she now lives to be a plaything._

_Flashback Ends_

Medir leans her head against the door and sighs, "Oh to be Sky Eyes once more."

She couldn't be Sky Eyes anymore, even if Hamin somehow did come, he would not want her anymore. She has been in this house of debauchery three years past. She could not be loved, but she was not bitter. She would help the young lovers in any way that she can.

She knocks on the door and enters when called in by the man.

"Lord Duray will request your presence later tonight. You have trials to complete if you have any chance to leave. You must please him or he will find ways to make you pay. Anything that he order done must be followed."

She looks at them earnestly with her beautiful blue eyes, "You can survive this together and leave this awful place."

She bows and leaves the room.

"Dare we trust her?" Haf asks.

"Dare we not?"

Others arrive and the couple is separated. Niall fights at first, but is calmed when he sees Medir shake her head.

Niall is taken into a separate room where he is bathed by beautiful women, smooth and splendid in their nakedness. He is fed and then led to the great hall. He witnesses a woman being entered from both the front and her back entrance by two men.

"Yes, grab her chest. Pinch," the disgusting Lord Duray says as he strokes his limp man flesh.

"Now you Dingar pull out and another step forward. And so on, I want to see everyone inside this little baggage tonight."

The muscular man steps forward between the outstretched thighs of the woman. She is being pumped up and down on the man's cock in her anus. Man after man steps to the waiting snatch as each one is ready to release they pull their cock out and explode on the girl's chest. The girl does not mind the mess or the number of men she satisfies this night. She herself is moaning and experiencing multiple releases.

Lord Duray is stroking his cock, but it remains limp. He has several girls stroking his body and trying to arouse him with their pretty mouths.

Niall is appalled by the scene and remembers the debauchery of the brothers.

"Enough! This does nothing for me! So bored am I by this!" Lord Duray yells as he pushes the girls away from him. He sits angrily on his throne and rests his head on his hand. He spies Niall at the back of the great hall.

"Come forward, my boy."

Niall moves forward looking for Haf.

"Can you entertain me, my boy?"

Niall says nothing as he is gestured to lie on a bed of soft fur in the center of the room. He is wearing a brief loincloth. He sits waiting to see what comes next. He is worried to not see Haf.

Finally, a door creaks and Niall turns his head as he sees Haf. He gasps at the sight.

Haf does not care for what she is made to wear. She is wearing chain mail. Niall has crafted chain mail, but he has never seen any like this. The chain mail is delicate, linked with tiny copper loops. A collar is around her neck with copper loop strings hanging. It is fashioned to lie in flat strings upon her breasts. Should seem that at least her breasts were covered, but under her heaving chest, the loop chain is quite transparent. Her midriff is bare as well as her back.

A chain encircles her waist and runs down her front in a tight pull between her plump Venus mounds. It runs through her ass cheeks and clips at the back to the chain at her back. Her hair is curling prettily and those that dressed her, lined her eyes with kohl to enhance them. Her lips are glossy.

She was instructed to walk and as she walked the chain rubbed her clit resulting in making her wet. The chain was gliding between her smooth pussy lips.

Niall stood as he saw her move into the room and his cock was already swelling at the sight of her.

"Take off your loin cloth, boy."

Lord Duray clapped his hands as he saw the large cock unfurled from Niall's breeches. He was pleased to see the hardness.

Haf was trying to cover her breasts and front as she walked. Niall rushed to her and attempted to block her nakedness with his own.

"Let me see all!"

Duray nods to two of his men that move forward to restrain Niall. One man holds Haf's wrists above her head, her breasts press forward and her nipples poke through the chains.

"Place her on the rack!"

"No!"

"Quiet, boy, or all will violate her this night."

Haf is strapped by her wrists and ankles on a contraption. She is spread eagle with her pretty pussy wet and dripping from the rubbing of the copper chain. Niall is upset at his woman being on display for all to see, but her snatch looks sweet, glistening, and inviting.

The chain is removed from her nether region.

"Medir, you know what I want! This will be a long night. Keep him restrained," Lord Duray calls.

The beautiful Medir moves forward, naked and oiled. She has a beautiful turquoise feather in her hair. She removed the feather as she approaches Haf. The tip of the feather is applied lightly to Haf's clit. She moves it back and forth slowly and deliberately. She continues to torture Haf with this movement until Haf is on the brink. She withdraws her touch just as Haf would find release.

"Now for my boy."

Duray is feeling a slight rise in his man hood.

Niall is taken to between Haf's thighs. He is restrained by straps and his cock sits just outside Haf's waiting wetness. So close, yet he cannot reach. He is sweating and tries to lurch forward. His tip can feel the heat of her pussy, but he still can't reach.

"Allow him just a little more. Let his cock head just reach the entrance."

Niall wants to bury himself in her pussy, but he has no control.

"Yes, yes, just like that!"

Niall feels his dick start to glide toward her snatch and then he is pulled away. Haf is untied from the rack. She is tied by her arms above her head. Her thighs are spread and a man with a rock hard cock is placed beneath her. She is on her toes and if she relaxes at all she will fall upon this stranger's large cock.

"Anything that you want! I will do! Do not let this happen, Lord Duray," Niall implores.

Medir steps forward with the feather once more to torture Haf's bud. Her treasure box is dripping wet and her legs will soon tire.

"That is all I ask. I am no monster. Just follow the rules and you will prosper," Durary nods his head and Haf is removed from impending impalement. Niall sighs in relief as she is carried to the soft fur in the middle of the room.

His restraints are removed and he rushes to Haf. He pulls her into his embrace and kisses her with a fire.

"No consummation tonight. Place no more that the head of your cock inside of her. Any further and another cock will replace yours."

Niall groans and kneels between her legs. He is instructed to lean back so that the Lord's instructions can be kept. The sight of his cock slightly imbedded her snatch is erotic.

"I grow bored. To bed for me."

Haf sighs as the fire has grown between her legs and she desires to have her man full hilt inside. Niall gets ready to move forward.

"No moving! He is to stay in that position for an hour. Medir, use the feather on her. To bed I go. Should the hour pass without a mishap, place them in separate rooms for the night. If anymore of his cock slips inside of her, wake me. I want to pick the cock to replace his," the old man giggles and goes to bed.

Niall's legs cramp and his cock throbs with unspent lust. Haf's pussy is tickled to reignite the wetness. Niall is further turned on by sight of the feather against her womanhood. There is sweat sliding down his face as he tries to focus on protecting Haf.

Haf is wriggling beneath him and groaning. Niall groans.

"Please, my love, if you move I am done."

"I need…I need you," she whispers.

"I will still love you if we don't escape this place without having another inside of you. My love will be always and forever…,"he begins as his eyes start to glaze.

"You only have a few minutes more," Medir hisses in his ear.

Haf and Niall try to regain some sense as they focus on one another and not the unconsummated lust.

Finally, the full hour passes and Niall is removed from her thighs, his engorged cock head plops from her tight hole. They are pulled apart and Niall struggles back to her, just to kiss her hand.

"Stay strong, my love, we are forever, this prison is just for now."

They are removed to separate quarters and restrained. They are unable to slake their own lust. After a time, both fall into a fitful sleep.

In the morning, the Niall is again bathed by a beautiful woman. He is led naked again to the great hall. Haf is already there.

She is exquisitely bare. Her body is devoid of any covering except a thin gold chain about her trim waist. A green jewel has been place in her belly button.

Her legs are crossed in front of her body and her breasts are covered by her arms. She can cover her breasts and her snatch, but her bouncy ass is readily available for all to see.

Niall feels his body stir at the sight of her. His eyes roam to her face, so dear and sweet. His breath seems hard to catch. He feels the room's gaze upon him and hears an amused voice in the distance.

"See how he swells? Quite fascinating. Medir, check out little baggage for a response," Lord Duray orders.

Medir steps to Haf and whispers, "I am sorry."

The dark haired girl is sympathetic to Haf's situation, but must follow Duray's orders. She dreams of a day when she will no longer be privy to the whims of this dark lord. She puts her hand between the supple thighs and prods Haf to obey and open for inspection. She inserts her finger.

"She is wet and warm, my lord."

"What to do today? I know…Let's play cock stay still! Boy, you get to feel her velvety insides, but no release until I give the word. Lie on you back, the girl slides down your pole. You shall remain thus until I say you can move."

Niall lies on his back and Haf kneels on top of him. She positions her sweet pussy over his throbbing penis. He feels like he will cum quickly and squeezes his sculpted ass cheeks together to regain some semblance of control.

Haf keeps her breasts covered as her insides feel full of Niall.

"Medir, you know what I like."

The mahogany haired lovely moves behind Haf and places her hands on the trembling ones. She kisses Haf's neck and moves her hands. Medir takes Haf's fleshy mounds in her hands and manipulates her pebbled nipples. Haf's sheath clenches around Niall's staff and he groans. Sweet punishment, begging to thrust, but daring not until Duray allows.

Niall opens his blue eyes, dark with storm's passion and looks into Haf's brown puddles of lust. He gathers his strength and waits for his moment. He pushes Medir's hands away from his love's breasts. She leans down upon him and kisses his lips.

"I did not give the order. Straight up!"

She moves back into position so fast that her breasts shake with a violent jiggle. Haf sits straight and tall on his large dick pressing so full and far into her petite body.

Any movement from Haf can undo Niall's resolve. He is immersed in her tight slit, dripping with dew.

The tiny hairs which frame her pretty face are curling from the perspiration gathering at her brow. Sweat drips, trickling through the vale of her twin mounds of flesh. The audience is forgotten as a small breath flows from Haf's plump lips.

She again leans forward and kisses her man. She begins to slowly move her hips and clench her pussy around him. He grabs her hips to keep her from moving. He is sweating and his body will soon betray him.

"Continue…" Lord Duray relents. He has become quite intrigued by the pretty couple and wants to see where this foray will lead. His prick is slowly becoming hard. He leans back in his throne as soft lips begin nuzzling his small organ.

Haf starts moving again. Her insides have him in a vise grip. She slides up and down. Rolling until she falls into a melodic rhythm. He reaches to caress her breasts.

He reaches his arms around her waist and flips her carefully onto her back. He covers her protectively unaware of the collective gasp as the audience sees the full view of his muscular backside as it flexes with promise.

He leans and kisses her mouth and neck. Her thighs are split wide and he lifts one of her legs by her knee as he begins his heavenly motion towards her center, so solid and so forceful. His determination to reach her very core resonates with the crowd around them. Niall presses into her expertly, deeply, and completely.

The pattern and sensuality of their lovemaking has made the old lord become completely aroused. He motions for the lips to leave his cock and for the girl to turn around and sit on his lap.

The pressure is building between the lovely couple. The room has views from all around where Haf and Niall are in the center. From the front the crowd can see her plump breasts move with each plunging of his cock. They see his earnest face, solid in determination, and the tightening cords of his neck as his long shaft descends, over and over.

To the sides of the couple, the view is beautiful as they watch the couple meet again and again.

The people to the back of the coupling have a delightful view of Niall's muscular back as it ripples with each movement. His biceps curl as he holds her knee and smashes himself into her. His ass clenches with each barrage into her core. The crowd can see his sack swaying with force as his balls smack against the soft, full cheeks of the petite girl.

Their lovemaking is a tribute to their consuming love.

The rhythm and thrusts force a melody of sighs from Haf and the crowd around them.

Her breath becomes ragged and the pressure builds to a delicious pain as she prepares for release. The moans, once soft, become frantic. The heat is too much to bear as the friction causes her pussy to tighten around his cock.

Once he knows that her release has started, he increases the force and speed of his thrusts until he throbs and explodes inside of her. He decreases his speed until he leans down and kisses her sweetly.

"I love you," he says into her ear. And she smiles.

"What entertainment! My pretty ones shall be rewarded, but not tonight," Lord Duray declares as he is extremely pleased with being able to cum for the first time in ages.

Haf is torn from Niall's arms and they are returned to their separate quarters for the night.

Niall sleeps fitfully for the next few hours. Again he is oiled and bathed. He is chained naked to a wooden pole. His torture intensifies.

Haf is brought to him and placed just out of reach chained, naked. She is secured to the wall by her arms and ankles.

The feather reappears from one of the passion slave's hands. The slave is as tall as an amazon with long fair hair. Her breasts are humongous and hang pendulously. Her waist is tiny in comparison to the swelling of her buttocks. She is very tan from the sun and quite muscular.

She places a black shiny feather between Haf's legs and tempts her clit with light movement. Haf tries to ignore the growing feeling her burgeoning desire. She looks only at Niall whose prick is springing into hard salutation. Her juices begin to flow as her eyes glaze and moisten.

Her hips seek the soft firmness of the quill and her pussy pushes forward in thrusting motions. Niall begins to answer each of her movements with his own. It is as if he is inside of her, even if it is in his own mind. He hath no way of relieving himself and his member jerks with impatience. He feels so entranced by her dance with the feather that he may be able to have release, without hand or touch of any kind.

Lord Duray has entered and see that Niall's penis glistens with pre-cum. He snaps his finger and the muscular body slave slides a metal ring down around his swollen organ. The blood rushing to the head of his cock will remain so, not letting him achieve release until the ring is removed.

Niall is sweating and the salty excretions roll down his face and burn his eyes. Haf is intrigued by her man's organ entrapped by the ring. The body slave removes the feather and places a slender finger into Haf's snatch. Haf is wet and although she needs Niall, the other girl's finger will provide her release. Haf watches Niall as she moans and moves against the body slave's hand.

He is uncomfortable and feels ready to explode, unable to find release. Haf finds release as she calls out the name of her beloved.

She is panting in the aftermath of release, upset with herself for falling to the whims of the lord. She is roughly unchained and pulled to her feet and dragged form the room.

"I love you," she calls out.

"Always," Niall returns as her gorgeous backside is the last piece of her anatomy he sees as she disappears out the door.

Lord Duray laughs as he leaves the room. Niall is left fettered and aroused with no means for release. He uses the tactics that the brotherhood taught him, but there is no distraction from the thought of plowing into Haf's waiting body.

He hangs in torment and waits.

Medir moves into the room with Haf and cleans her. She holds the slight girl as she cries.

"I cannot stand the thought of my love, tortured without release," she cries.

"If only someone could help him and end his torment. I would give anything to ease him."

Haf has grown fond of Medir. She knows that the body slave means no harm and follows only the rules of this despot. Haf cannot offer her love his release, but she can send someone by proxy.

"Medir? Could you ease his pain?"

Medir shakes her head, "A love such as yours should not be tarnished…" she begins.

"Please…I beg you…" Haf sobs. Her tears soon change Medir's mind and she stands to leave the room.

"Are you sure?"

Haf nods with tears shining in her brown eyes.

Medir enters the room of Niall's torment. He seems feverish and his cock is purple straining against the ring. There are some body slaves, trustworthy and considered friend by Medir.

She moves forward to remove the ring from his cock and give him release.

Niall shakes his head.

"No, I can only have release with Haf, my heart," he shakes his head vehemently. The group of body slaves are astonished at his devotion and restraint.

These pretty ones, as Lord Duray called them, are quite unique. Talk had already brewed at the passion. The body slaves feel life renewed and allow themselves to dream of love away from this dismal place.

Niall remains in this state for what feels like an eternity.

Lord Duray receives many visitors and welcomes them with the talents of his body slaves. Some of them were cruel, some of them not so bad. The women and men alike sigh after sex with these visitors and the talkative ones tell the visitors of the pretty ones. Soon men and women were coming from far and wide to witness the phenomenon. Word was spreading fast. Tonight the slaves continue with their tales as they join their partners for the night.

Haf's heart aches for her love's discomfort, but soars at his devotion.

Niall hangs in lustful discomfort while Haf frets in her room alone. Medir, upon returning to Haf and telling her of Niall's denial of release, was summoned to join a faceless partner for the night.

Medir prepared herself quickly and moved to the room that she had been assigned to for the night. As she passed one of the male slaves he said, "A return customer…this one asked for you. He says he has thought of nothing since he saw you last. Quite handsome, if you don't want him, I can always replace you," he laughs as she ducks in the room to fulfill her duty.

She is nude and shaved and her hair is arranged atop her head. She turns her back and begins a slow sensual dance that many enjoy. It is quite easy for her to gyrate and crawl without thinking, she turns her mind inward as she crawls on her hands and knees to the sitting figure by the fire. His face is obscured by the low light.

She moves to between his thighs and begins to remove his cock from his breeches.

"I never thought that Sky Eyes would become a whore."

She gasps as she recognizes the voice of her beloved. She is instantly embarrassed and tries to leave. He grabs her wrist.

"I have looked for you these three years. What a fool am I? You spread your legs for countless men," he says with his voice full of anger.

She attempts again to leave his grasp. His fingers are tight and he pulls her roughly to him.

"I will have a taste. Why run? Spread for me like you have so many times before."

He pushes her on her back, jerks her legs apart, and he pushes his cock into her unready snatch. He is rough in his anger. He thrusts roughly as she cries beneath him. She stops fighting, but the tears continue.

He finishes quick and angry in her cunt. He moves off of her body and she attempts to leave once more.

"You are mine for the night. Lord Duray promised ecstasy from Medir not this dried up prude."

Medir returns to the furs quietly.

"I waited for you. You never came to our meeting place and then your husband told me that you ran off with a traveling merchant. I looked for you for these many years. Did I mean nothing to you? Was I not quick enough to take you away? How many were you fucking while you were fucking me?"

Medir remains quiet and turns to her side drawing her knees to her chest. She sobs softly, her dream was a dream no more. Love has not found her, just vengeance.

He hears her sobs and it affects him. His anger still very real, but regret seeping in for treating her so roughly.

He touches her shoulder, "Tis not fair of me. I know that I cannot expect you to feel that same way as I did."

"Can I service you again, milord? Or may I leave for my sleeping quarters?"

He sighs and says, "Go."

She leaves and returns to Haf's room. For the first time since the pretty ones arrived, Haf comforts Medir instead of the other way around. When her tears subside, Medir tells Haf of her tale.

Outside the room listening, Hamin stands as he hears her story. He is ashamed. His Sky Eyes will never love him again.

Haf waits until Medir is asleep and sneaks to the room of her beloved. All of the others are occupied for the night. She moves quickly to his side.

Niall believes that he is hallucinating, but cries out as she touches his sore cock. She cannot remove the ring without hurting him. She kisses his neck and gets on her knees. She licks his swollen cock and uses her saliva to carefully remove the ring.

He has suffered for at least 12 hours in this state and she knows that she must relieve him quickly. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls herself up so that her legs wrap around him. She uses one hand to guide his cock into her pussy. She moves herself up and down his rock hard length. Her pussy slick and all-consuming welcomes him.

He has no control as he is still lashed to the pole. She uses her woman's pocket to squeeze him. She rides him hard and her breasts slap up and down. Niall throws his head back as his jizz squirts with a tremendous force into her womb.

She remains impaled on his staff and after the blood thundering in their ears begins to dissipate, the sound of clapping is revealed.

"Oh my pretty ones, what a pretty show. You should have waited. The rules are meant to be followed."


End file.
